


And I cannot guess what we'll discover

by LemonTwister



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon-Typical Offensiveness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Set during their high school years, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, lots and lots of filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: Mac and Charlie have changed over the summer break. They've taken their friendship to new heights, practically pinned to each other's sides. Dennis is feeling left out. //DISCONTINUED because I suck I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Death Cab's 'Soul Meets Body.' This fandom needs more MacDennisCharlie love. This chapter is from Dennis' perspective.

Today was going to be a good day, Dennis Reynolds decided as he practiced his smile in the mirror. Crinkled his eyes but only slightly, so that people could notice how his vivid blues complement his new vibrant persimmon mustang. Yeah, that was perfect. This was his first day of his junior year of high school and he was going to impress everybody with his new car.

“Let’s go asshole, I want us to get a spot in lot B,” Dee called from outside his door. Ugh, he’d almost forgotten that he agreed to drive his sister to school now that he had his new ride.

“Don’t forget the quilt,” he called back and grabbed his keys from his desk. Any time he had to drive Dee in his car, he made her throw a thick quilt over the back of the seat so that her pointy brace didn’t damage the leather. He heard her groan dramatically and considered taking his time just to make them walk further. But Lot B was closest to the entrance, and so parking there would ensure that more of his peers would witness the Golden God himself emerging from his new awesome mustang.

“Our junior year is gonna be epic, Dee,” he predicted once they were on the road.

“Oh yeah? You’re not just gonna hang out with Mac and Charlie like you did all the time last year?” Dee chortled, applying a new coat of lipstick to her lips.

“Jesus Dee don’t bring your makeup into my car!” Dennis freaked, nearly swerving in his panic. “You’re gonna ruin the entire interior with that shit!”

Somehow, they made it to school with no accidents. Dee immediately shuffled inside the school but Dennis chose to lean back coolly against his car as students began arriving. He struck a few beautiful girls with his piercing smolder and nodded at some of the car enthusiast guys but no one paid him much attention. Typically, the swine he was forced to call his peers were too caught up in their own lives to recognize his brilliance.

“Hey, Dennis!”

He turned his head and saw Mac walking towards him with an excited grin. Predictably, Charlie was following right behind him. Dennis straightened up and smiled, bumped his fist against Mac’s when they were close enough.

“Hey man, not skipping the first week like you said you would last year?” Dennis said conversationally, giving his friend a quick once over. Mac had hit a growth spurt apparently because he was standing eye-to-eye with Dennis now, and judging by the tightness of his shirt, he’d been working out as well. He’d lost all the baby fat in his face, too, Dennis noted when Mac sheepishly blew a raspberry and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, I still stand by my statement that the first week of class is utterly pointless. Buuut Charlie and I don’t really feel like dealing with truancy issues this year,” Mac explained, rolling his eyes. Dennis glanced at Charlie; the kid was still skinny as hell but he’d grown taller over the summer, too. “Anyway dude, this is your new ride?”

Dennis nodded proudly, relieved that he could put his practiced smile to use. “She’s a brand new SVT Mustang Cobra. Isn’t she beautiful?” Mac nodded, walking around the car and studying every little detail. 

“You don’t think that the bright orange is sorta an eyesore?” Charlie commented, squinting his eyes like a little prick.

“It’s not ‘orange’ shithead, it’s a rich persimmon— Oh, you know what, why am I even explaining this to a halfwit like you,” Dennis replied. 

“Woah!” Charlie and Mac both exclaimed, and Mac continued, “Not cool dude! ‘Halfwit’? C’mon, tone it down.” Dennis stared at Mac, perplexed.

“Yeah, Dennis I don’t know what I did to make you feel so strongly… But that really hurts, man.” Charlie said, his voice quivering.

“What?” Dennis finally interjected, looking back and forth from the too. Mac looked outright astounded by his choice of wording and Charlie seemed like he was on the verge of fucking _tears_. “What’s so offensive about ‘halfwit’?”

“Dude, stop saying it!” Mac hissed, eyes darting around. “Everyone can hear you, man.”

Dennis was confused and even seriously weirded out at this point. He hadn’t seen Mac or Charlie for 3 months (he’d been away all summer at his parent’s condo in Florida) and somehow during that time they’d both lost their minds. Dennis had known that Charlie was inherently unstable but Mac seemed to be suffering a similar fate, probably due to all of their glue huffing.

Unless they knew something he didn’t. He couldn’t help but glance around too, just to see if anyone was giving him a strange look. When he saw everyone just trailing slowly inside the school he relaxed and looked back at Charlie and saw that he was grinning in amusement. Mac was grinning now, too, and he said,

“We’re just fucking with ya dude, we think your car is awesome.”

“Yeah, can we please skip class today and just drive around the town?” Charlie added excitedly, walking around the car like Mac now to examine it properly. Huh, they’d just been pulling his leg. Treating him like he was part of their group.

“No longer concerned about truancy issues?” Dennis asked, but he was smiling too and pulling his keys from his pocket.

“Shotgun!” Mac called, and as Charlie berated himself for being too slow, he explained, “Nah, they aren’t gonna send any letters out for just one day.”

“Alright, well I have no objections,” Dennis said, somewhat surprised at his own impulsive decision. He didn’t care that much about school but he’d be proving Dee right if he started spending all his time with Mac and Charlie again. Oh well, screw her opinion.

They drove around the city and Mac and Charlie asked Dennis about his awesome summer vacation and Dennis said he wanted to hear about theirs first. He wouldn’t admit it to them, wouldn’t let it go to their heads, but he truthfully found most of his time at the beach house to be mundane. Everyone there was rich and putting on airs and talking about the same old boring shit, complaining about the same mundane pity-problems. Mac and Charlie were nothing like those people. They did crazy, often depraved shit and weren’t afraid to talk about it.

Mac spoke excitedly about the massive comic book collection they had amassed and about how they were going to keep the books in pristine condition for 50 years.

“Then we’re gonna sell the whole collection and our retirement funds will be provided like, instantaneously,” Mac explained, fidgeting with the A/C controls because he was starting to sweat now.

“That’s a good word, Mac,” Dennis commented, pleasantly surprised, swatting his hand away from the controls. 

“I’ve been laying off the glue,” Mac explained, beginning to lift his shirt from his body if Dennis was gonna be that way about the A/C. But then he stilled, and he glanced back at Charlie was sitting in the middle of the backseat. Dennis glanced in the rearview mirror, saw that Charlie’s face was blank except for his pursed lips, and he was staring out at the window. The mood in the car shifted, tense, and Dennis wondered what he was missing. Dennis cleared his throat, said,

“That’s an interesting idea, though, certainly. I’m curious, though, how did you hoard so many comic books?”

“Oh, well, we’d go into a store and Charlie would make a scene, like pretend to choke on a key lime near the registers, and while no one was looking I’d stuff like 30 comic books into my pants and then get out of there real smooth like a badass,” Mac said, flashing a grin, looking kind of ridiculous with his shirt just hanging around his neck. 

“Yeah, and so far I’ve only accidentally choked for real like 2 times,” Charlie said, laughing, leaning forward now to get in on the conversation.

Dennis smiled, laughing too because he had missed these guys.

They had to stop at a gas station and they all went in to buy snacks and beer (Dennis had a great fake ID) and while they were skimming the aisles Dennis witnessed the most puzzling thing. He could see into the next aisles through the perforated shelving and saw Mac and Charlie standing together and talking in hushed voices, seemingly arguing. They were standing awfully close actually, and Mac’s arm was… he was rubbing Charlie’s back? Yeah, he was, in little circles and Charlie’s shoulders began to relax, and Dennis strained to find a better angle. He almost missed the moment when Mac’s hand slipped lower, over the curve of Charlie’s ass and then back up under his shirt, hand against Charlie’s skin now. Charlie turned his face now toward Mac, met his eyes and leaned closer—

“Kid, will ya get outta the damn way?”

Dennis jumped, turned and looked at an older man frowning at him with crossed arms. He was clearly a redneck, Dennis surmised, considering the man’s southern accent and blue jean overalls. The man stared at something on the shelf in front of Dennis and Dennis sneered but decided the guy wasn’t worth his time. He moved away and peaked again through the little holes in the shelf but Mac and Charlie had already walked away. He moved to the counter and saw that they were waiting for him with their choice of goodies, grinning at him like they knew something that he didn’t.

 

 

 

As the weeks went by and they all adjusted to the new school schedule, Dennis became increasingly aware of the fact that Mac and Charlie’s dynamic had changed. They would never act strange right in front of him, but he would notice small touches or meaningful looks here and there, covert. They were all taking the same history class this year and it was right before lunch, and Dennis had begun to notice Charlie’s habit of applying chapstick at the end of class. This little action would always be followed by their absence from the cafeteria during lunch, which was odd because they never skipped lunch in the past. It would happen at least once a week but sometimes even twice.

Their lockers were on different sides of the building so they usually parted ways before lunch, but Dennis decided to follow them out of class one day after Charlie’s chapstick application. He was just too curious, frustrated that he didn’t know with confidence what they were up to. He had some pretty good guesses but he needed to confirm his suspicions with proof. 

He followed from a distance, careful to conceal himself when possible. They were pretty oblivious, however, walking more quickly than usual to drop off their backpacks in their lockers. They climbed the stairs to the third floor with Dennis trailing behind, and finally they stopped at the fixed ladder that led to the roof. Hmm, so that’s where they escaped to during lunch. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to follow them up there without them noticing him. Damn.

They went up to the roof and closed the hatch behind them. Dennis sat on the stairwell, deciding that he would just corner them when they came back down. If they were up to the activities that Dennis had guessed they would be, their appearance would likely give away some telling info.

They were up on the roof for maybe 20 minutes. They were giggling as they climbed down from the ladder but they both jumped when they saw him standing there waiting for them.

“Oh, hey, Dennis!” Mac greeted nervously. He wiped at his wet lips self-consciously, and Dennis eyed the both of them, noticing that Charlie’s lips were swollen too but not as red as Mac’s. Both of them had sex hair, messy and hastily combed through using their fingers, and their faces were flushed, too. Dennis glanced lower, and noticed oh hey, Charlie’s fly was also down. 

“Hey guys, whatcha up to?” Dennis asked amicably, interested. Charlie and Mac glanced at each other, obviously uncomfortable. Charlie ran a hand through his hair, shrugged his shoulders and said,

“Uh, well, we were just um—”

“I was tutoring Charlie in English,” Mac hastily explained before Charlie could spew some nonsense, undoubtedly. “It’s quiet on the roof, great place to study really hahaha.”

“Oh what exactly did he teach you, Charlie?” Dennis asked, playing along. Mac nervously interjected,

“Uh, I was teaching him—”

“No, I wanna hear Charlie explain it to me so we can see if he actually learned anything,” Dennis said, still smiling pleasantly. This was too easy. Charlie looked at Mac for a moment, floundering, and Mac just shook his head and raised his eyebrows like ‘I don’ know, man.’

“Oh, um, well, he taught me that uh, verbs are words that are not… predicates…”

“Cut the bullshit, just answer me honestly, okay? Charlie, was Mac just blowing you?”

“Woah, what!?” Mac nearly shouted, eyes wide with panic and anger, “Dennis, what the fuck man, are you kidding me right now?” He squared his shoulders, prepared to resort to physical violence the second Dennis pushed him too far. Good ol’ Mac.

Charlie just looked outright annoyed. “You know what Dennis? Just fuck off. A dickhead like you wouldn’t get it,” he said.

“Get what? I really don’t have a problem with it if you two are—” Dennis paused, bit his tongue. He was going to say ‘queers’ but he knew that it would definitely result in a hard punch from Mac, probably some gut kicking from Charlie if he fell to the floor afterwards. More delicately, he said, “if you two are _rendezvousing_.”

When they both looked at him blankly, he amended, “secretly getting off together.”

“Can you just get outta our way dude?” Mac asked, agitated and blushing red now. How adorable. “Charlie and I need to go get high before next period starts.”

“Weed?” Dennis inquired, and Mac sighed but nodded. “Can I smoke with you guys?”

“No!” 

 

 

 

After a few days it was like the incident never happened and things went pretty much back to normal. Dennis still had so many questions but knew he needed to wait until Mac let his guard down again before he could try for answers.

He had never been sure about Mac. His friend was good-looking, probably a solid 7.5 (and an 8 when he wasn’t using any of that awful hair gel he’d started putting in his hair) but he didn’t have much luck with girls. He just didn’t seem to enjoy their company very much, but Dennis supposed this could just be due to awkwardness. He was obsessed with ‘hard bodies’ though and idolized wrestlers and body-builders alike, and only the male ones. He liked to suck on pens during class and would get a hard-on during Indiana Jones movies… during scenes with no women. So it was entirely possible that Mac was gay or at least bi.

And Charlie? Dennis really had no clue about the guy’s orientation but he was practically glued to Mac’s side every day. Perhaps that was due to Mac being Charlie’s only actual friend, but he was always trying to make the guy laugh, would tell the same inside jokes and watch Mac’s face light up as he burst into laughter. Charlie probably did want Mac, Dennis decided.

But why would Mac choose Charlie, freaking _Dirt Grub_ , over somebody else who practiced good hygiene, over a solid 10 like Dennis? Mac could have come to Dennis, and yeah okay, Dennis would have laughed in his face and called him a fag but. But Dennis was still miffed that Mac hadn’t even asked him first. And as an added annoyance, Mac was spending less time with him now that he and Charlie started hanging out more alone together.

Dennis liked hanging with Mac. Charlie was fine, very weird at times but he could be hilarious too. Mac, though, was a lot of fun when he wasn’t in a pissy mood. The dude was pretty simple but excitable and ambitious when he set his mind on something. He liked debating with Dennis about things he didn’t fully understand but sometimes they vibed so well when they were talking. Sometimes Dennis would feel so engaged, brain buzzing pleasantly as he and Mac designed a full-proof plan, making promises that they would never fulfill.

He wouldn’t tell the guy, but he’d sorta missed Mac over summer break. He didn’t cross his mind _that much_ , but he’d felt the urge to call him up some nights after drinking alone on the beach, wanting to make sure he and Charlie hadn’t killed themselves doing something reckless back in Philly. He really wasn’t fond of Charlie hogging all of Mac’s time these days.

Lonely and bored, he invited Mac over for a video game session one evening. Dennis wasn’t really into video games but Mac loved them, so he’d bought an SNES and Mortal Kombat II knowing his friend wouldn’t be able to resist the offer.

“Aww sweet you have booze!?” Mac laughed joyously when Dennis opened up the mini-fridge beside his entertainment system. Dennis grabbed a few beers for each of them and told Mac to go sit on the bed while he started up the game. Dennis’ room was set up in a way that his TV and entertainment system faced the long side of his bed, which would allow them to sit cross-legged on the bed together with plenty of room.

He grabbed their controllers and joined Mac on the bed, his knee slightly brushing against Mac’s when he crossed his legs. 

“Can I have the blue controller?” Mac asked as they cracked open their beers and lined them up on the windowsill between them.

“Nope,” Dennis denied easily, taking a nice swig of his beer. He was in a good mood right now, hanging with Mac and just relaxing like old friends.

“How about I offer to smoke you out?” Mac said, reaching into his waistband to pull out a small bag of grinded weed. Dennis grinned at him, accepted the offer and they played MKII for a couple of hours while smoking weed and drinking. They passed a joint back and forth, blowing the smoke out through the window and Dennis had forgotten how much he loved getting high with his friend. Mac was kicking his ass each round but Dennis was having such a good time he didn’t care. They gave their characters dumb voices and bantered commentary, and as usual Mac was trying way too hard to be funny but Dennis laughed at every joke.

Mac looked kinda like a girl when he laughed along, with his twinkling eyes and soft grin. Dennis, quite tipsy after a while, couldn’t hinder himself from straying into forbidden territory.

“Dude, when are you ever gonna tell me about what you and Charlie are up to? And don’t try to deny it because I know more than you think.”

Mac stilled his fingers on the controller, no longer smiling, and Dennis paused the game. Mac stared at the screen, jaw clenched, and Dennis waited. “You’re gonna call me a fag.” Damn, Mac was scarily clairvoyant sometimes.

“Dude, c’mon, I wouldn’t do that.”

Finally, Mac sighed, shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not like, a gay thing, man. I just don’t know how to explain it. I don’t want you looking at me any different, or saying anything to anyone—”

“No, bro, don’t worry about any of that,” Dennis quickly said, trying to ease his worries. “I’m honestly just really curious. You’re my bro, dude, I’m not gonna judge you.” He would, at least a little, but Mac needed to hear otherwise.

“It’s just, like…” Mac began, sighing again. He set his controller to the side, staring at his fingers in his lap. “It’s… Charlie and I just get each other, y’know? With girls, it’s like awkward and I never know if something I say or do is gonna screw everything up, but with Charlie. I mean, we know it’s all just about making the other person… feel good. It’s not complicated… ugh, I don’t know.”

Dennis was surprised at his open admission. Mac was still fidgeting and his ears were red but he peaked at Dennis to see his reaction. Dennis nodded like he understood, face carefully neutral, and he did sort of understand. Getting off with another person could be 100 times better than getting off alone, and the dating game was often stressful and frustrating. 

“So… you and Charlie are friends with benefits?” He ventured, and Mac considered the term for a moment before nodding. Hmm. “Okay, but _Charlie_? I know you two are close but you could definitely do better. Does the guy ever bathe?”

Mac laughed, scratched his head. Again, he shrugged. “Well, ever since our… thing started, he has been showering and brushing his teeth daily, at least.”

Well, that was a relief. But it hadn’t been what Dennis truly meant. “You could have asked me.”

Mac’s jaw dropped briefly, and he looked at Dennis fully now, searching his eyes. Dennis didn’t back down, and honestly he wasn’t sure what he was saying either but the weed and booze were making him feel looser with his words.

“Um, well, it didn’t really start with. I mean, Charlie and I just sorta… it just happened one night. Also, you would have agreed to be friends with benefits with me?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it,” Dennis deflected smoothly, instead more interested in the former part of Mac’s reply. “You have to tell me about that night, though. I’m dying with curiosity over here. I won’t tell a soul, I swear.”

Mac laughed, nervously rubbing at his ear. He reached and grabbed his beer, taking a long drink before setting it back and leaning against the wall behind them. He looked up at the ceiling, recalling that night.

“Okay, well, I guess it was 3 months ago now… it was like a week after you left when Charlie was staying the night with me. And it seemed like a normal night I guess. We slept in my bed, and we started out back to back like usual. And then… I woke up maybe an hour after drifting off, and I was turned towards Charlie then, and he was… on his stomach and making little like, breathy sounds. It was sorta like he wanted me to hear him.”

Mac was apparently getting lost in the memory now, his breathing speeding up a bit and a blush creeping up his neck. Dennis was listening with rapt attention, feeling the mood in the room shift too. Quietly, he told Mac to continue.

“His face was pressed into the pillow so he couldn’t see that I was awake, and I looked down and saw that his hips were moving against the bed, and he had his hand shoved underneath his hips… but I thought he was literally fucking my bed so I think I said his name. And he stopped, lifted his head and looked at me and…”

Mac swallowed audibly, and Dennis glanced down and saw his erection pressed against his thigh in his jeans. Dennis swallowed too, suddenly feeling hot under his collar. 

“It was dark in the room and I couldn’t see him that well but I’d never seen that look on his face. He was… intense, not at all bothered about being caught. And he turned over onto his back, and I realized that he’d been fucking his hand, and both his dick and hand were really wet cuz I guess he’d gotten pretty close, and like, I mean, you know.”

Mac paused, unconsciously rubbing his hands over his spread thighs now. Dennis wanted to touch him, too, wanted to sit in his lap and grind against him and see what Mac would do. Fuck he was getting hard now, watching Mac get all worked up over a memory he’d clearly jerked it to before. He leaned closer to his friend, abandoning his controller too in favor of palming himself through his pants. Mac didn’t miss the motion, his eyes darting down to unabashedly watch Dennis touch himself.

Mac seemed interested but hesitant, too. He looked away from Dennis for a moment, cheeks red with embarrassment or maybe the same heat Dennis was feeling.

“Um, and I was still pretty out of it cuz I’d just woken up, but he said my name and it was really hot for some reason. Because I’d never heard him say it like that before,” Mac continued, popping open the button on his jeans and inching his fly down, watching Dennis’ eyes for approval. Dennis didn’t stop him, following suit instead. “He told me to touch him, that he’d return the favor if I got him off.”

“Holy shit, Charlie asked you to jerk him off?” Dennis said as he skimmed his fingers over his erection through his underwear. Mac was mimicking him. They were both waiting for the other to up the ante. 

“Yeah, I half-thought I was dreaming, actually. I’d never seen that side of Charlie before, and I was super turned on for some reason… ” Mac said, and he sat up straight and began pulling up his shirt. Dennis raised his eyebrows, and he openly raked his eyes over Mac’s physique when he tugged his shirt off completely. He’d definitely been working out, ‘cultivating mass’ Mac liked to say. He was still a twink but he was he had some definition, too. Dennis wanted to run his hands and lips over his abs, maybe blow his load all over them, too.

Mac looked at Dennis, openly lustful. He licked across his bottom lip and said, “Do you wanna fool around, bro? Or…”

Dennis was a bit caught off guard by the blatant question. He had just been going along with his hedonistic disinhibitions, but now he had to really consider his actions. He hadn’t expected Mac to make a move on him, especially not with the confidence and lack of shame he was exuding now, and Dennis was surprisingly really into it. Dennis had been curious about guys before but had never experimented outside of girls. And girls their age were usually either self-conscious, prudish, or annoyingly emotional.

“And no one else will know, right?” Dennis finally replied, unbuttoning his shirt while Mac nodded eagerly.

“Don’t worry about that, dude, this stays between us,” Mac murmured and he bit his lip when Dennis threw his shirt to the floor, and he uncrossed his legs when Dennis moved to set himself in Mac’s lap. Mac exhaled sharply, looking up at Dennis with wonder as he set shaking hands on his hips. “Oh shit we’re really doing this?” Mac breathed as he swept his hands up and down Dennis’ back, admiring his lean body. 

Dennis hummed in affirmation, incredibly turned on by the hopeful excitement in his friend’s voice. He set his hands on Mac’s shoulders and experimentally rocked his hips against Mac’s, groaning softly at the sweet friction even with their clothes in the way. Mac leaned back against the wall, set his hands on Dennis’ hips but let him move as he liked, watching as Dennis rolled against him with increasing fervor.

Mac looked good like this, eyes lidded and mouth slightly parted as if he wanted to lean forward and taste Dennis. He kept rubbing his thumbs in circles over Dennis’ bare hipbones, eyes roaming over his taught stomach and strong shoulders and meeting Dennis’ heated stare.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mac whined, finally pulling Dennis down against his cock every time he rocked forward. Dennis bit his lip at the manhandling, breathing hard at Mac’s urgency, could feel the wet stain forming against Mac’s boxers as they moved. He leaned closer, suddenly wanting to kiss Mac and swallow the passionate little noises on his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if that would be crossing a line with his friend.

Mac pulled him closer, running a hand up Dennis’ back before setting it on his nape and he leaned up to mouth at Dennis’ throat. He sucked at his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make Dennis gasp, to make him grip Mac’s shoulders and stutter his hips on the next grind.

“God damn, fuck that feels good,” Dennis breathed, closing his eyes as Mac pressed wet kisses up and down his neck, across his strong jaw, and he snaked a hand between their bodies to reach his hand into Dennis’ briefs. Dennis groaned, biting his lip hard when Mac pulled out his cock and began stroking him quick all the while still thrusting up against his thigh.

“Mmm, this hard for me already baby?” Mac murmured against his ear, and Dennis whined at the pet name. It was so obvious that Mac had done this before; he was touching him just right, and Dennis was so wet from precum now that the drag of Mac’s hand was slick and smooth and so good. Mac was panting too, becoming increasingly desperate as his friend writhed on his lap. “You’re spilling so much slick that I can barely get a grip, man, is it that good?” Mac breathed, and he was lying because his grip was _perfect_.

“Ahh fuck man, keep talking like that,” Dennis begged, completely lost and his legs were shaking now as he fucked Mac’s fist. Mac groaned, rubbing his thumb hard over Dennis slit,

“You’re so fucking hard, I bet it hurts but in a good way, right? Yeah, because you love my hand on your cock, love how I’m jerking you off, don’t you baby?” He said, and Dennis whined, nodding his head drunkenly. Mac grinned, and Dennis couldn’t help himself— he took Mac’s face in his hands and pulled him up, kissed him hard on his lips.

Mac shuddered, whimpered against his lips and let his mouth fall open. Dennis licked into his mouth, hips jerking against Mac’s hand when Mac sucked on his tongue and bucked up harder against him. Dennis pressed even closer so he could rub the leaking head of his cock against Mac’s abs, fucking hard into his fist until his hips stuttered, whining into Mac’s mouth as he started to come.

Mac whimpered too when he felt Dennis coming all over his stomach, and he pulled back from their kiss so he could hear Dennis’ broken little sounds. “Mm yeah, that’s it…” He breathed, continued to stroke Dennis’ cock to make it even better for his friend, breathlessly mumbled against his jaw, “fuck you sound so sexy when you shoot, that feels really good, doesn’t it?”

“Mac…” Dennis gasped, eyes screwed shut, hips pulsing weakly against Mac’s hand as he chased the last tendrils of pleasure. Finally, his dick felt too sensitive and he pushed himself off of Mac, collapsing heavily on his back against his bed. “Fucking hell, man, god damn…” he panted out, trying to catch his breath. Mac blinked at him, his cock jutting obscenely against his wet boxers.

“Hey man, you’re gonna return the favor, aren’t ya? That seemed like a hella good orgasm,” Mac said, moving to get on his knees. Dennis eyed him tiredly, completely drained after all the alcohol and sexual deviance. 

“Give me like 10 minutes, okay?” Dennis requested, and Mac scoffed, shaking his head and pushing his jeans and boxers to his knees. Shit, he was really hard, to the point that his erection was probably painful at this point. 

“Nah, dude, you ain’t leaving me with blue balls. How about I jack myself off all over your face? We’ll be even, then,” Mac decided, sounding way too eager but also desperate, and Dennis was just sated enough to agree to it. Mac crawled over to straddle his knees on either side of Dennis’ shoulders. Mac moaned softly when he finally touched himself, grip loose around his cock as he went to work. “Shit, I’m really fucking close.”

He stared down at Dennis, focusing on his kiss-swollen lips and Dennis wanted to make this good for his friend, too. He knew what Mac wanted. Dennis let his mouth fall open and stuck tongue out and Mac’s next groan was devastated.

“You wanna taste it, huh?” Mac breathed out, stroking himself hard and fast, his hand a total blur until he stiffened, breath stuttering. Dennis quickly shut his eyes when he felt the first spurt hit his cheek, and the next splattered across his chin and lips before Mac whined and rubbed his cock against his tongue. The rest of Mac’s release spilled into Dennis’ mouth and Mac was shaking, an absolute mess as he cradled Dennis’ cheeks and then thrust shallowly against his tongue. “Fucking Christ, oh god… ah shit I knew you would look so hot with my jizz all over your face…”

Dennis felt his own cock twitch in interest but he was too spent, so he pushed at Mac’s hips until Mac sighed softly and leaned away, collapsing on the bed next to his friend. Dennis reached for the tissues on his night stand, quickly wiped at his face, and tucked his dick back into his pants before getting comfortable on his bed. 

“Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, man?” He said over a yawn, pulling up his sheet and throwing it over Mac, too. They really needed to shower but it could wait until after a quick nap, right?

“Haha, I guess just porn, dude. Charlie likes it too,” Mac answered, readily pressing up behind Dennis and assuming his position as the big spoon. Dennis wriggled away and elbowed Mac in his ribs, causing his friend to groan and push away. “What the hell, Dennis!?”

“Cuddling is gay as shit, bro.” (If Dennis were being honest with himself, however, he would admit the act was just too intimate for him.)

Mac rolled his eyes and sat up, crawling over Dennis to get his feet on the floor. He pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt, saying, “Way to ruin the afterglow, asshole. I think it’s time for me to head home anyway.” He rubbed at the drying jizz on his abs with his shirt too harshly, leaving his skin red and irritated.

“Oh c’mon dude,” Dennis griped, huffing yet he couldn’t be bothered to move. “You can stay the night if ya want.”

“Nah,” Mac said as he glanced away, but his shoulders were slumped and Dennis felt kinda bad about pushing him away so quickly. His friend was cute and would probably fool around with him again but only if Dennis gave him a reason to try. Dennis finally sat up, staring up at Mac.

“C’mere, Mac,” Dennis said, quiet, and Mac sighed but he looked at him with his longing eyes and then he stepped forward. Dennis gestured for him to come closer, and Mac moved until his knee hit the bed and he started smiling kind of shyly like he knew what Dennis was about to do. Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac’s neck and pulled him forward, kissed Mac soft and sweet. 

Mac melted like Dennis thought he would, dropped his shirt and threaded his fingers through Dennis’ curls. He pressed himself closer, slanting his lips with mounting fever like he couldn’t get enough of Dennis. Like he was starved for affection, and that made some sense based on what Dennis knew about his home life. They made out on the bed for a little while until Dennis couldn’t ignore his need for a shower any longer. Dennis leaned back, and Mac was pouting when he opened his eyes and it was so funny that Dennis had to push him away to hide his grin.

Mac followed him into the shower and Dennis didn’t complain. They washed themselves and then Dennis let his friend pull him back against his chest and stroke his cock and whisper filth in his ear. It felt nice, with Mac’s wet body flush against his and the hot water mostly cascading down his arms and calves. Dennis knees went weak after Mac got him off a second time and Mac didn’t ask for anything in return this time, just dried them both off and got them back into Dennis’ bed.

Sleepy, Dennis couldn’t find the energy to push Mac away when he once again snuggled up behind his back. Dennis just closed his eyes, enjoyed the sensation of Mac’s heartbeat against his back. He began to drift, but before he let himself fall, he mumbled,

“I still can’t believe Charlie made the first move on you.” That scrawny kid seemed to idolize Mac but he was just smart enough to not push any boundaries, to not screw up their friendship by adding a potentially complicated component.

“Hmm?” Mac breathed against his skin, hiking his leg over Dennis’. They were just in their underwear because that was the easiest and fastest option, but now Dennis was wishing he’d thrown on some pajama bottoms because Mac’s leg hairs were fucking ticklish. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the contact.

“He told you to jerk him off—that’s how your guys’… ‘thing’ began, right?” Dennis said over a yawn. Mac chuckled, and Dennis could feel his shaking laughs against his back.

“Oh dude, I’m sorry, no I just told you that story because I thought it would sound hot,” Mac said over his breathless little laughs, apparently really amused that Dennis had been convinced. Dennis blinked, a bit miffed that Mac had lied to him and that he’d been fooled.

“Why didn’t you tell me what really happened?” Dennis replied, feeling more awake now. Damn, now he was just mad that Mac was still keeping things from him. It was probably an uninteresting account honestly but now he needed to know just because his friend wasn’t spilling it. Mac sighed a bit and said nothing, but Dennis let the silence stretch on until his friend gathered his thoughts.

“I don’t know man, it’s just personal, okay? Something just between me and Charlie,” Mac finally explained, very quietly as if he didn’t want Dennis to hear.

Dennis let the words replay in his mind, let them sit and tried to quell the anger bubbling in his chest. Why did Mac have to exclude him? Dennis just let him come on his face less than a goddamn hour ago for fuck’s sake.

He bit his tongue, though, thoroughly exhausted after everything Mac had done to him. He decided to let it go for now, would return to it later once Mac was more comfortable with him. He and Mac were going to get _very_ comfortable and familiar with each other, he would make sure of it. Dennis closed his eyes, let Mac drape an arm over his side and pull him closer. He fell asleep soon after, lulled by the soft and even breathing against his nape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I'm just a slow writer and then I kept wanting to add more to this chapter; it was supposed to be mostly smut but I got carried away. Just a warning, if you're uncomfortable with somnophilia, skip the beginning. Obviously, in the real world please do not touch people while they are sleeping without their consent. Anyway, please enjoy :)

Today would be an interesting day, Mac realized when he awoke the next morning from the sunlight streaming through Dennis’ blinds. He had to use blackout curtains in his room at night because he was such a light sleeper. He didn’t mind that little inconvenience today, though. He glanced over at Dennis still sleeping beside him, the smooth skin of his back tempting Mac. 

His friend had completely surprised Mac last night. Dennis was maybe the most hetero guy he knew (aside from his weird obsession with Mötley Crüe), so Mac was whiplashed by his willingness to fool around with another dude. And Mac was straight, too, of course. He was just experimenting, and experimenting was perfectly acceptable and normal during one’s teenage years. Yep. What he and Charlie did was certifiably Not Gay as long as they restricted their experimentation to hand and mouth stuff. No butt stuff allowed. Not that either of them wanted that—at least not Mac.

Dennis was probably just doing the same. Getting off with another person could be just that. Friends with benefits, exactly like the label. Most people wouldn’t get it but Charlie was wrong about Dennis being part of that group.

And honestly, it didn’t really matter right now if Dennis had his misconceptions. He’d been so hot last night, writhing on Mac’s lap and letting him jerk him off. Mac bit his lip, felt his dick swelling in his underwear. Everything about Dennis last night turned him on; his expert kissing, his sure hands, his slutty little noises. His complete surrender to Mac, allowing him to touch him as he pleased.

He hoped Dennis wouldn’t push him away today. He’d either be still very interested or completely disgusted. There was no in-between with his friend, and he was often unpredictable. Mac traced Dennis’ spine with his eyes, swallowing dryly. He decided quickly that if Dennis _did_ want to disappoint him this morning, he might as well get in as much touching as he could before Dennis woke up.

Mac rolled onto his side and moved closer. He slowly pulled the sheet off of Dennis’ lower half and slid his hand over his friend’s bare thigh. Mac probably wouldn’t ever tell Dennis but he loved his thighs. Strong but not bulging, and they were long too and probably comparable to a model’s. He skimmed his hand further, palming the smooth inside of his thigh. Heat rushed down to his dick and he couldn’t resist pressing himself against Dennis’ back. 

“Ah-”, Mac gasped before he bit his lip, grinding his hard-on against Dennis’ taut ass. He stopped himself before he could get carried away; he didn’t want to jostle Dennis awake before he’d gotten his fill. He stroked his fingers along the expanse of Dennis’ inner thigh a little more before sliding his hand up. He skimmed his fingertips under the leg of his friend’s briefs, palmed at Den’s covered dick and squeezed lightly. 

“Mm…” Dennis moaned quietly, and Mac stilled, having to suppress his own noises when he felt Dennis begin to swell in his hand. A few seconds passed and Dennis was still breathing deep and slow, remaining oblivious to the world. Mac calmed his heartbeat and pressed his face into the crook of Dennis’ neck while he had the chance. Dennis smelled so good. Mac wanted to turn him over onto his back and pull his cock out and get his mouth around him. 

He trailed his hand up, appreciating Dennis’ lean stomach and then his fingertips slid over one of his nipples. He felt it harden under his touch and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Dennis’ ass. Nor could he resist pinching the tight little nub between his index and thumb—

Dennis jolted, seizing awake immediately. Damn, he’d applied too much pressure, shit. Dennis swiftly elbowed him right in his ribs without a thought, and Mac grunted and pulled himself away. 

“Ow, dude,” Mac hissed as he pressed his palm against the pain in his ribs, and Dennis sat up, appearing quite disoriented but alert. He looked at Mac for a second before letting go of the breath he’d been holding.

“What the fuck were you doing man?” He asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes. He sounded mad, too. Mac huffed a little at his misfortune and shrugged. Dennis blinked away his bleariness and glanced down at Mac’s sure-to-be obvious erection, and Mac could feel his face flushing so he looked away, strangely wanting to hide from his friend. “You were feeling me up in my sleep, huh?”

Mac couldn’t decide if Dennis sounded intrigued or accusatory, his tone a strange mix of both. Mac glanced at his face and he was smirking a bit too like he was amused. Mac shrugged again, and suddenly Dennis lunged forward and pushed hard at Mac’s shoulders. Mac yelped, completely caught off-guard and he fell off the bed straight onto his back. Thankfully Dennis kept a fluffy rug beside his bed but the impact still fucking hurt.

“Ugh! C’mon!” He griped, moving up onto his elbows and then Dennis was joining him on the floor. Dennis wrestled him onto his back, pinning Mac’s wrists beside his head while towering over him. “What the hell Dennis?” Mac said, a little panicked and pissed that Dennis was stronger than he looked. Mac _could_ definitely throw him off if he chose to, but Dennis hadn’t thrown any punches yet so he’d just wait and watch it play out. Dennis was still smirking, and he was raking his eyes down and back up again; Mac flexed his muscles without thought and Dennis chuckled.

“Fondling me while I was sleeping, Mac,” Dennis said, admonishing but teasing, “You are such a perv.” Mac felt himself blush again, but he held Dennis’ gaze this time. 

“You would have said no?” Mac challenged, and Dennis shook his head, explained,

“I just would have wanted in on the fun, too.” He cautiously moved one of his hands from Mac’s wrist to his neck, open palm sweeping to the side and just below his ear. He lightly caressed Mac’s windpipe with his thumb, watching Mac’s face. Mac felt his heartrate skyrocket with panic but he tried to steel his expression, didn’t want to look scared in front of his friend. He didn’t know what game Dennis was playing right now, but surely he wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Right?

Dennis’ eyes were predatory now as he glanced down at his hand around Mac’s neck. He gave a small, quick squeeze, and Mac briefly felt the press of his fingers against his spine while his thumb dug into the hollow of his throat. The pressure was uncomfortable but gone in a second, and Mac wanted to get his unpinned hand around Dennis’ arm and free himself but he kept still. He locked his gaze with Dennis’ and let him get his other hand around his neck, too, until both of his palms were flat against his neck. Mac struggled to keep himself completely vulnerable, to give up all of his control. Dennis didn’t dropped his gaze, either, eyes full of approval. 

Mac never moved an inch, trying to keep his breathing steady as Dennis started to apply pressure. Dennis could kill him right now, crush his windpipe in just a few seconds, probably. He slowly but continuously tightened his grip until Mac made a soft sound of discomfort and then he stopped, but kept his hands tight and just loose enough to allow Mac to inhale painlessly. 

Every alarm was sounding in Mac’s head but he fought his instincts, Dennis’ pleased expression strangely enchanting him. And danger always did something to him, too, so he wasn’t surprised that his dick was straining against his boxers already. He would bet that Dennis was getting off on this, too, and Mac wanted the torture to stop but he also kind of wished it would never end.

“DENNIS!!”

They both jumped at the voice, and Dennis quickly let go and hopped off of Mac.

“Dennis, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up!!” Mac twisted his head towards the bedroom door, realizing that the voice had to belong to Dennis’ annoying sister, Dee. He heard Dennis sigh in frustration, and Mac looked back at him but Dennis was looking away and starting towards his closet. Ugh, stupid Ms. Aluminum Monster ruining the moment. Mac stood as well and threw on his clothes from yesterday (he hadn’t planned to spend the night, probably should have called his mom but she likely didn’t care). Mac didn’t know what to say and Dennis wasn’t offering any conversation, either. 

Mac didn’t think to bring his toothbrush so he just stood awkwardly in the middle of Dennis’ room while the guy went to brush his teeth. Mac really needed to take a piss so he gruffly asked if Dennis wouldn’t mind waiting a sec, and Dennis said,

“That’s fine. Also, there’s a spare toothbrush on the counter – don’t give me that look, its normal to have a backup.”

Mac was weirded out by Dennis’ generosity but appreciative nonetheless, and secretly happy that some of the tense mood had alleviated. While he brushed his teeth he stared at his neck in the mirror, glad that Dennis’ little power play (or whatever that had been) hadn’t left a mark. He wouldn’t know what to say to Charlie. He met his own eyes in the mirror then and realized he would absolutely _have_ to tell Charlie about his screwing around with Dennis. Ugh, goddammit.

He sat in the back on the ride to school because Dee couldn’t easily fit into the backseat with her brace. They listened to the radio the whole time, no one in the mood for speaking. Mac stared out the window and wondered how Charlie would react to the news. He needed to figure out how to tell him without Charlie totally freaking out. Mac didn’t get to consider his wording for too long because the drive was pretty short, and then they were parked far from the entrance and Dee was complaining that Dennis and Mac had taken too long being jackoffs this morning. 

She slammed her door and then Dennis and Mac were just sitting there, and Mac was sitting in the middle of the back so he could clearly see Dennis’ eyes in the rearview mirror. He was surveying their surroundings, and then Dennis was opening his door and getting out. Mac moved to follow suit but Dennis wasn’t heading for the school, instead he was opening Mac’s door and quickly crawling in and pushing Mac down across the seat.

Mac just went with it, couldn’t keep himself from smiling when Dennis kissed him. And then he couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Dennis kissed him again, hard and dirty. Dennis was a fantastic kisser, precise and passionate, lips not too eager or wet unlike Charlie’s often were. The only complaint Mac could give would be that it was over too soon, and Dennis was pulling back enough to say,

“Come over again tomorrow, same time as last night.”

Mac nodded, maybe a little too frantically but it was fine because Dennis was gonna let Mac touch him again. Maybe Dennis would want to go further next time, too, and the possibility had him adjusting himself in his pants before following Dennis out of the car. First period had started maybe 10 minutes ago now so they were alone as they made their way to the entrance. He walked a few feet behind his friend the entire way, didn’t want Dennis to see his body thrumming with both excitement and fear.

 

 

 

Mac skipped first period altogether, mostly waited around Charlie’s locker while he tried to put good words together. It was hard to think straight with Dennis on his mind, though, kept remembering his hands around his neck and that strange thrill of being completely at someone else’s mercy. He really didn’t understand it or why he enjoyed it but he almost hoped Dennis would do it again.

His face was definitely red when class let out and Charlie met up with him. Charlie just seemed happy to see him, whether or not he noticed Mac’s flushed appearance. He bumped his fist with Mac’s and said,

“Hey dude, where were ya this morning?”

Mac laughed a little nervously before realizing that he really didn’t need to be anxious around Charlie; the guy was his best friend for a reason.

“I stayed over at Dennis’ last night,” Mac replied, surreptitiously eyeing Charlie’s appearance. His hair was wild as usual but it was cute in a funny way, and the shirt he was wearing wasn’t too large for his thin body like his shirts usually were. Quietly, Mac said, “You wanna skip second period?”

Charlie grinned, said, “Um yeah, would I ever say no to that?” and they went and hid in one of the stalls in the bathroom before the halls were empty. They then escaped to their usual spot on the roof.

Charlie went from 0 to 80, apparently just as horny as Mac, because he wordlessly pressed up against him and started kissing his neck. Mac moaned quietly, pulling Charlie’s hips against his while tilting his head back. Charlie knew Mac’s body pretty well by now, and he loved to exploit all of Mac’s sensitive places. He alternated between quick, dry kisses and open little suckles all along his collarbones and up to his jaw. Mac didn’t bruise easy so Charlie could use a bit of force, and _fuck_ Charlie was nearly pushing his limit, and Mac was quickly losing his composure due to all of his previous frustration. 

“Goddamn, did you miss me, sweetheart?” Mac said, a little hoarse, and Charlie just rocked his hips in reply, his hard cock grinding against Mac’s leg. Mac bit his lip, stroked his hands up and down Charlie’s back and ass and thighs before sinking down to his knees. Mac _really_ needed to get his mouth around a nice cock right now, and honestly Charlie’s was perfect because he wasn’t too big and he filled Mac’s mouth in satisfying way. Mac pulled down Charlie’s shorts and felt blood rush to his dick at seeing Charlie so worked up and hard already. 

He loosely wrapped his hand around the base of Charlie’s cock, immensely enjoying his friend’s sharp inhale at his touch, and leaned forward to teasingly mouth at Charlie’s hip. Hell yes, Charlie had showered this morning and even used soap, and Mac teased them both a little longer by kissing Charlie’s thighs before he couldn’t wait anymore. Charlie smelled so nice, clean but musky with his arousal, and Mac’s mouth was watering when he finally got his lips around the head of Charlie’s cock.

Charlie whimpered, moving his hands to cradle the back of Mac’s head while he went to work. Mac swirled his tongue around his sensitive head and hollowed his cheeks, eyes drifting close as he started to bob his head. He took more of Charlie’s cock each time he went down and Charlie was shaking now, probably just barely stopping himself from forcing his dick down Mac’s throat. Charlie lost his mind whenever Mac was able to take him completely but he tried to restrain himself, didn’t want to hurt his friend but Mac really wanted it today. 

He moved both of his hands to grip Charlie’s hips, held him steady as he relaxed his jaw and tried to take more. Tears sprung to his eyes when Charlie’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, and Charlie was moaning and his hips were twitching and Mac’s head was swimming. 

“Mac, oh my god,” Charlie whined, high-pitched and wrecked when Mac swallowed and gagged. Mac pulled off completely to catch his breath, both his lips and eyes shining as he stared up at his friend. Charlie groaned, devastated when Mac kept his eyes on Charlie’s as he slowly enveloped his tip once more. Charlie was spilling so much precum across Mac’s tongue now that Mac knew he was close, and he shut his eyes once more so he could focus on taking Charlie’s cock down his throat. 

All of Charlie’s noises were really keying him up and his dick was straining hard against his zipper now but he loved the ache, loved that Charlie was just as gone and falling apart for him. Mac fucked his mouth on Charlie’s cock until his lips were wrapped snug around the very base and his throat was stretched tight around his throbbing member. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Mac, I’m—” Charlie whimpered, and Mac swallowed again before Charlie was gripping his hair tight and pulling him off of his cock. Mac gasped for breath, his cheeks wet with tears and his mouth shining with spit and precum. Charlie tilted Mac’s head back for a better angle as he fisted his cock with his other hand and moaned brokenly when Mac opened his mouth wider for him. Charlie spilled across his tongue a second later, shaking and pumping himself hard, swearing when Mac swallowed all of his load and licked his head clean.

“Holy shit, dude,” Charlie breathed, stumbling back a bit when Mac let go of his hips and moved to stand. Mac was already on the fucking edge, his balls drawn up tight and he couldn’t even shove his pants down. Just grabbed Charlie’s wrist and ground the heel of his palm against his hard cock, whining through clenched teeth as his dick jerked from the sweet friction and then he was soaking his underwear with jizz.

“Ugh, fuck,” Mac groaned, his hips pulsing against Charlie’s hand until he couldn’t take the stimulation anymore. He let Charlie’s hand fall away but opened his mouth when Charlie leaned forward and kissed him, using a little too much tongue as usual but it was good because it was familiar. Mac pulled him closer by his waist and pressed his lips softly against Charlie’s, taking control of the kiss and easing them down from their highs. When he pulled away he wiped at the tears on his cheeks and sniffled a little, his entire body humming pleasantly in the aftermath of an incredibly satisfying nut. He probably shouldn’t have creamed his pants but Charlie was smiling and dazed and Mac couldn’t be bothered to care too much. He’d just get rid of his boxers and go commando for the rest of the day.

Charlie was still shaking a little so Mac suggested they sit up on the roof until next period. Mac sat against one of the generators, watching Charlie as he joined him and noticed that his friend was suddenly looking oddly pensive. Mac cleared his throat and swallowed again, miffed at himself for forgetting his water bottle. Now that his head wasn’t foggy with arousal, he knew he needed to come clean about Dennis. If he put it off any longer, Charlie might assume that he was being…

Ugh, unfaithful couldn’t be the right word because he and Charlie weren’t… exclusive, or even in a relationship. Goddammit, they definitely should have discussed the rules surrounding their ‘friends with benefits’ situation, as Dennis liked to call it. They never really talked about it, though, and when they did, it was always, ‘Hey, wanna get off together?’

“You were pretty on edge today, dude,” Charlie said, finally breaking the silence, and he was chuckling but also looking for an answer. He must have noticed something was off about his friend. Mac shrugged and then grimaced as his underwear began to dry and become stiff; he needed to get this over with _now_ and get himself out of his gross boxers.

“Yeah, um, listen, last night when I hung out with Dennis we kind of… did some hand stuff,” Mac said quickly but as delicately as he could manage. Charlie’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, clearly surprised. Then Mac remembered and continued, “…and I did jizz a little in his mouth but I wouldn’t personally call that mouth stuff…”

“Wait, what?” Charlie interrupted, adjusting his position so he could look at Mac head-on. “You’re saying that you and Dennis Reynolds messed around yesterday? And he was into it?”

Mac cautiously nodded, watching the gears turn in Charlie’s head. His friend sounded more incredulous than anything and Mac couldn’t tell yet if he was pissed. Not that there was any reason for Charlie to be upset, but the guy could be emotionally unstable at times and he’d lost his temper over much smaller things before. Charlie, after absorbing the information, simply said,

“Why?”

It was Mac’s turn to look confused. “Why was Dennis into it? I don’t—”

“No, why did you mess around with him?” Charlie was trying for a poker face and leveled voice but Mac could still hear the hurt in his words. Goddammit Mac had so wanted to avoid that, would much rather his friend be angry instead of wounded. But no, of course Charlie would see his meaningless tryst with Dennis as an act of betrayal.

“It just sort of happened, Charlie, christ you don’t have to be a girl about this,” Mac said, incensed because he hadn’t done anything wrong and yet Charlie wanted to make a whole thing of it.

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ ,” Charlie said loudly as he moved to stand, “that I would like to know why you suddenly decided to screw around with somebody else when I’ve been getting you off, like, daily for months now!”

Mac stood too, losing the tenuous grasp he had on his temper. “We were just having fun, dude! Like what you and me have been doing! Why the hell are you making such a big deal of this?” Charlie was looking at his friend like Mac had killed his pet or something, and then he looked to the ground, quietly replied,

“Whatever. I’m just being an idiot, as usual.”

Mac didn’t think Charlie would concede so quickly, felt a surge of guilt at the dejection in his friend’s voice. He wished he’d just kept his mouth shut about Dennis. Charlie started to walk away and Mac wanted to ask him to stay so they could talk things out but his pride wouldn’t let him. He bit his tongue, waited a few minutes before climbing down after Charlie, frustrated at both himself and Charlie for being dumbasses.

 

 

 

Mac pretty much immediately regretted lashing out at Charlie. He sat in the back during third period and stared at his friend’s back the entire time, trying to telepathically convey his apologies. He still wasn’t exactly sure why Charlie had been so upset, but Mac could have been nicer. He sincerely hoped that his thing with Dennis wouldn’t ruin what he and Charlie had going on. 

Mac really liked sneaking around with Charlie, liked that he got to touch him and got to be touched by him. Mac had been the one to initiate the intimacy in their friendship, the one to blur the boundaries between friend and lover. Charlie had enthusiastically crossed those lines with him, seemed to enjoy their experimentation and learning what got each other off. It had never been awkward between them, just two friends figuring out their bodies, or at least that’s how Mac had always viewed it. It was apparent now, though, that Charlie had some different ideas about what they had going on.

Charlie was the first one out of the room when the bell rang, and Mac tried to find him in the cafeteria but he wasn’t there. Mac felt a twinge of concern, knew that Charlie wasn’t eating enough especially since they’d started skipping lunch sometimes to go up to the roof instead. Damn, Charlie was more upset than Mac had thought.

Mac considered skipping lunch too and trying to find Charlie… but he didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning, and Dennis was eyeing him from one of the corner tables. He usually sat with the douchebag jocks but today he sat alone. Did he want Mac to sit with him? His expression was unreadable like typical, but since Charlie wasn’t here and Mac didn’t have any other options, he took his chances. 

“Mac, your shadow has gone missing,” Dennis said in way of greeting when Mac placed his tray on the table, and Mac stared at him confused until Dennis explained, “Charlie. Charlie is your shadow because he’s always following you.”

“Oh,” Mac replied, not really understanding what Dennis meant but he could pretend that he did. “Uh, he isn’t feeling all that great today,” he said as he took his seat, noticing that Dennis had brought his own lunch. Of course Dennis was too good to eat the cafeteria food. Maybe he’d let Mac have one of the eggrolls his mom had packed him.

“Hmm,” Dennis hummed, seemingly uninterested, stabbing at his side of pasta. “Please tell me again why you choose to fool around with him?”

Mac nearly choked on one of his tater tots, just barely restraining himself from slapping his hand over Dennis’ mouth as he glanced around the room. Dennis had spoken lowly enough in the chattering room that it was unlikely anyone heard, but still.

“Dude,” Mac hissed after taking a drink from his water bottle, “Don’t talk about ‘that’ in public, okay? Geez.”

“No one’s even listening bro, calm down. I just don’t get it,” Dennis continued, and he looked sincerely perplexed, “It’s great that his hygiene has improved, honestly, but Charlie is a real weirdo.”

Mac scoffed, rolling his eyes. Dennis was such an assface sometimes.

“You’re one to talk. No offense dude but you call yourself the ‘Golden God,’ and that’s super weird.”

“Okay well I am offended but we’ll just move passed that comment for now,” Dennis said, his jaw visibly clenched in his effort to not launch into a monologue. He took a breath and exhaled slowly before saying, “I guess what I’m really getting at is I can’t imagine that he’d make a very good partner. Sure Charlie’s easy on the eyes, but his strange behavior diminishes his sex appeal, don’t you think?”

“Obviously I don’t agree,” Mac said, as dryly as he could manage. Internally he was trying to suppress his amusement; Dennis had no idea what he was talking about. Dennis didn’t know how eager Charlie was to please, how he sounded when he was about to bust, how his eyes shined when he was sucking dick. And Mac didn’t think his behavior was all that strange, then again Dennis had only known Charlie for like 2 years, had only begun speaking to him last year when Dennis started buying weed off of Mac. Eventually he would grow accustomed to Charlie’s antics but that would take time, especially since Dennis kind of looked at Charlie like he was an ant. Mac had always seen his best friend as an equal.

Dennis shrugged again. “Guess I’ll just have to see for myself, since I doubt you’ll want to elaborate.”

“Woah, what?” Mac said, a little too loudly. Dennis hissed for him to quiet down, and Mac continued more furtively, “What do you mean see for yourself?”

Finally, Dennis dropped some of his unfeeling façade. Much worse, he smirked in a way that had Mac nearly squirming, and his eyes were dark as he said,

“Get him alone. Seduce him. Feel him up. Something along those lines.”

Mac pictured Dennis and Charlie together and he liked the visual, would definitely pop a boner if he lingered on the thought for too long. But he for some reason didn’t like the thought of them alone together. He also had no clue why Dennis wanted to do that if he thought Charlie was so strange and lacking any sex appeal.

“Dennis, why would you do that? Like why do you want to know so badly what Charlie is like in bed?”

Dennis was quiet then, apparently thinking about his answer carefully. Mac wanted to be there if Charlie and Dennis were gonna hook up. For one, it would be super hot to watch. And then he could join in. Shit, Mac was definitely chubbing up now. 

“I just need to know,” Dennis finally answered. Mac figured that Dennis wasn’t telling the whole truth, guessed that there was probably a darker or more perverse reason behind his curiosity. Mac could never tell what Dennis might be thinking, however, and for now he’d accept his answer.

“Okay, but I gotta be with you guys if you’re gonna make a move on Charlie. He’s not gonna agree to anything that doesn’t involve me,” Mac wagered, sounding sure even though he wasn’t. As far as he knew, Charlie wasn’t too fond of Dennis and he only hung out with the guy if Mac was with him. But Mac knew he couldn’t underestimate Dennis’ powers of seduction, would bet that Charlie would be putty in Dennis’ hands if Dennis got him alone. Again, Mac felt uneasy at the prospect of his two friends messing around without him. Maybe that’s why Charlie was so upset earlier. 

Surprisingly, Dennis readily agreed to the terms. “Fine,” he said, “let’s work out the details later. You’re still coming over tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” Mac replied, glad that Dennis was dropping the Charlie subject for now. Mac still needed to patch things up with his friend before he could try and convince him to let Dennis join in on their fun. He quickly scarfed down one half of his grilled cheese and wrapped the other in a napkin, and Dennis looked at him like he was odd when he hid it under his shirt. Mac shrugged, considered telling Dennis it was a peace offering but decided that he didn’t need to know about his and Charlie’s little spat. 

Charlie thankfully hadn’t just skipped the rest of the school day like Mac had worried (Charlie’s mom, Bonnie, wouldn’t let them hang out anymore if her son kept missing class). He was standing at his locker and grabbing the book for his next class, and he hurriedly turned away when he saw Mac approaching him.

“Charlie, hold up,” Mac called out, awkwardly holding his arm against his side so that the grilled cheese wouldn’t fall out of his shirt. He watched his friend square his shoulders before turning to look at him, his expression unforgiving. But he couldn’t hide the way his eyes lit up when Mac pulled the peace offering from his shirt. He ate the whole thing in 3 bites like was starving, and Mac was gonna let his conscience win today, saying, “I’m really sorry about this morning, dude.”

Charlie was still chewing when he nodded like ‘yeah, me too.’ 

 

 

 

Charlie accepted Mac’s offer to hang out after school that day. Charlie had only missed a few classes in the last couple of weeks so his mom had loosened her restrictions on where they could hang out after school. She felt Mac was a bad influence on her dear son (old ladies just didn’t understand badasses), so she only allowed them to hang out after school at her house where she could check up on them once an hour. Thankfully, Charlie had just recently wore her down with his promises of consistent attendance if she let him ride home with Mac after school some days.

He was pretty quiet on the bus ride but Mac predicted that he would open up more when they were alone. He didn’t think his friend was still angry (Charlie was too easygoing to be able to hold a grudge for any length of time), but he would probably want to revisit their earlier conversation. 

Mac’s mom was smoking on the couch and watching TV as usual when they walked into his home. He and Charlie greeted her but she was unresponsive, and that was also typical, but Mac could find the silver lining in her disinterest. Charlie’s mom was super overprotective these days and liked to ask them both a ton of questions if Mac ever went over to his house. She also made Charlie keep his door open the whole time, convinced that they would engage in drug use if they weren’t carefully monitored (how she never caught Charlie huffing glue, Mac had no idea). So it was sort of a blessing that Mac’s mom didn’t give a shit about what they were up to.

They toed off their shoes and left them by the door before retreating to Mac’s room, and Mac felt a little uneasy when he shut the door behind them, unsure of what to say. Now that they were alone, they could talk about anything, except not really because some subjects were still taboo. Speaking in detail about their ‘rendezvousing’ or whatever used to be off the table, but the topic seemed unavoidable now that Dennis was complicating things. He stared at one of the cracks in his door, hoping Charlie would speak first but he was quiet, too. Finally, Mac turned around and Charlie was right there, eyes soft and wanting as he roped his arms around Mac’s neck and pulled him down.

“Charlie,” Mac mumbled against his lips, surprised, but his friend was pulling him towards the bed and Mac followed him, craving their familiar routine. Charlie fell back on the bed and Mac crawled over him, leaning down to reattach their lips. God, Mac loved having Charlie underneath him like this, tilting his head back and moaning sweetly as Mac’s kisses became increasingly frantic. Mac wouldn’t ever tell Charlie, but their size difference was a turn on for him, and he perversely enjoyed how big he felt towering over Charlie’s smaller body. 

The world was disappearing around him as Charlie smoothed his hands over his back and pressed him closer, and Mac forgot about all his little anxieties as he settled over Charlie. The feeling of Charlie’s body against his was a comfort he couldn’t describe but never wanted to give up. He slanted his mouth more vigorously against Charlie’s, eager to lose himself in their pleasure, cupping Charlie’s jaw and angling his mouth as he needed. 

He moaned appreciatively when Charlie’s hips pulsed against his and Mac rocked back against him. They couldn’t get much friction like this but they both loved the teasing, loved winding themselves tighter and tighter until they were delirious with their need to come and end their torture. Rarely did they ever get to take it that far these days, due to Bonnie’s stupid new rules, and usually had to resort to quickies during lunch time. But they’d spent so many hours last summer rolling around in Mac’s bed, touching and kissing and grinding, learning what each other liked. Watching each other fall apart again and again, pushing each other past their limits night after night.

“Mac,” Charlie whimpered, hitching his thigh over Mac’s hip and Mac helped him out, moved his hand to grip his thigh and pull him closer. “Fuck,” Charlie groaned, throwing his head back when Mac grinded hard against him.

“You like that?” Mac breathed, planting his knees into the bed so he could get some leverage. He pulled Charlie tight against him by his thigh and snapped his hips forward roughly, moaning too because it was _so good_. Charlie was clutching his shirt hard between his fingers and Mac could feel his straining dick twitching against him. Mac bit his lip and pulled back, gently extracting himself from Charlie’s arms as he rose up onto his knees.

“Wait…” Charlie said softly, a little breathless, and Mac tried not to grin. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you,” Mac promised, unbuttoning Charlie’s shorts and pulling out his dick. He wrapped his fingers loosely around his flushed cock, giving him a few light tugs just to hear Charlie moan and then he moved away again.

“Don’t tease me man,” Charlie said, and he pulled again at Mac’s shirt. Mac took the hint and got rid of his shirt, throwing it to the floor before he started on Charlie’s. He watched his friend’s face as he inched the shirt up his stomach, prepared to leave it on at any sign of apprehension on Charlie’s face. Sometimes, Charlie didn’t like to take his clothes off, and Mac mostly avoided questioning it. Tonight, though, he didn’t seem to have any of those reservations, and then Mac was pulling off his shirt and raking his eyes over Charlie’s bare skin.

“You like to be teased,” Mac said knowingly, leaning down to mouth at Charlie’s collarbone. Charlie didn’t retort, just started swirling his fingertips across Mac’s shoulders and back, his feather-light touches raising goosebumps on Mac’s arms. Mac set his teeth against Charlie’s skin, felt him holding his breath until Mac bit down softly. 

“Mac,” Charlie gasped, his hands threading through Mac’s hair as he tried to push himself closer. Mac had to be careful, though, couldn’t leave a mark anywhere readily visible. He nipped lightly all across Charlie’s collarbones, trailing his fingers up Charlie’s torso until he found one of his nipples. Charlie made a soft sound, pulled Mac’s head up so that he could kiss him hard on the mouth. Mac swallowed his noises as he flicked the pad of his thumb over and over against Charlie’s sensitive bud until it was stiff. Mac leaned back then to get a good look at his handiwork, roaming his eyes over Charlie’s flushed face and swollen lips. He pinched Charlie’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb, grinning wickedly at his whimper.

“That feel good?” Mac asked, and Charlie met his gaze, nodded as he said,

“Harder.” Mac bit his lip, felt precum beading at the tip of his cock as he applied more pressure. Just a bit, not enough. “Mac, harder,” he repeated, tone pleading, and Mac leaned forward to kiss him again as he pinched his nub more forcefully. Charlie whined into his mouth, his hips twitching up. Mac was driving them both mad with his foreplay but he couldn’t get enough of Charlie’s noises and desperation.

“Can you take more, sweetheart?” Mac whispered against his lips, unable to resist palming at his own aching cock still trapped in his pants. Charlie nodded eagerly and Mac ducked down, replacing his fingers with his mouth. Charlie gasped and then groaned when Mac sucked hard at his nub.

“I can fucking take it, Mac, c’mon,” Charlie whined, needing more, so Mac gave it to him. He set his teeth against his tight nipple and bit down, and Charlie cried out at the sharp pain, fingers pressing down hard against Mac’s scalp like he couldn’t get enough. Mac wondered if Charlie would eventually come just from Mac sucking and biting and abusing his sensitive nipples, decided he’d have to test that theory sometime but he didn’t have the patience tonight. He swirled his tongue over the stiff nub a few times before finally letting up and leaning back. “Mac…” Charlie said breathlessly, his hands falling away, and Mac reached over into his nightstand for his lube.

“I know,” he replied, shoving his pants down and hissing as his cock popped free. He squirted lube into his hand and then he sat on top of Charlie’s thighs, shuffling forward until he could wrap his hand around both of their cocks. They both groaned at the touch, and Mac had to start with slow, soft strokes or else he was gonna shoot right away. 

“Ah, fuck,” Charlie moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, his hips snapping up on every down stroke. Mac could feel how hard his dick was pulsing again his, couldn’t take his eyes off of the beads of precum that kept rolling down and making the slide of Mac’s hand even smoother. Charlie wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?” Mac breathed out, and Charlie opened his eyes to meet Mac’s burning gaze. Charlie whimpered and nodded, silently begging for Mac to continue. Nothing seemed to make Charlie hotter than Mac speaking filthy to him. “Yeah? Gonna bust all over my hand and dick?”

“Mac,” Charlie whined, his voice breaking. God he looked so good like this, flushed and panting and sweating, his entire body taught with his desire. Mac tightened his grip and jogged their cocks together faster, said,

“Fuck, you’re making me lose my mind here. Your cock feels so good against mine.” Mac honestly couldn’t get enough of Charlie like this, loved the heat and silky smoothness of Charlie’s swollen prick against his. Constant moans fell from Charlie’s lips as he neared the edge, and he gripped the bedsheets hard beside him. “C’mon sweetheart, give me what I want. Come for me, Charlie.”

“Fuck, Mac—” Charlie cried, hips pulsing hard as he shot his load over Mac’s fingers and dick. “Oh, oh…” he moaned quietly, shaking hard as Mac fisted them together until he was spent. Mac groaned too, his blood running hot at the sight of Charlie losing it for him. He loosened his grip and let Charlie’s soft dick slip free, and he was about to jerk himself off but then Charlie was batting his hand away and wrapping his own hand around Mac.

“Ah,” Mac breathed, thrusting his hips hard against Charlie’s fist as he chased his own edge. Charlie sat up a little, pulled Mac closer with his other hand until their lips met and then he was kissing Mac deeply. Mac groaned against his mouth and shuddered as he jerked and busted across Charlie’s stomach, whining softly when Charlie leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck and draw out his pleasure. 

Mac gently pushed him back when the stimulation became too much, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse beside his friend and pull him close and pretend that they were the only ones left in the world. He needed to clean them up, though, so he left Charlie on the bed while he stumbled into his closet and found a towel. Charlie grinned up at him when he returned and wiped at the jizz on his stomach, blinking up tiredly at Mac. He looked so cute like this, blissed out and sleepy. Not that Mac would ever admit that out loud.

Mac tugged off Charlie’s shorts completely and told him to pull up his boxers while Mac went over to his dresser and found a clean pair for himself. He joined Charlie back on the bed, laying back and moving to pull Charlie close but his friend suddenly seemed hesitant. He sat up and faced away from Mac, his shoulders tense and he said,

“Hey, uh, my mom doesn’t like me spending the night away from home.” His voice was quiet but Mac could hear the sadness in his tone. 

“Um, it’s like 5 o’clock, we were just gonna take a nap.” Mac replied, sitting up too. It shouldn’t have mattered either way, and Mac would have welcomed Charlie to spend the night because life was too short to always follow the rules. But Mac knew that Charlie’s sudden change in demeanor likely had nothing to do with curfews. “Is this about Dennis?”

Charlie stood and headed towards the door, not even looking back and Mac hopped up, rushing to grab Charlie’s arm before he could get there.

“Hold on,” Mac demanded, trying to keep his cool but he hated it when Charlie ran away like this. He turned him around and pushed him against the door, caging him with his arms so he couldn’t get away. Charlie stared at the ground angrily, mouth set in a tight line. Goddammit, why did Charlie have to ruin their afterglow with this childish shit? “Talk to me, Charlie. I can’t read your mind so I don’t know how to fix this until you tell me.”

“Fix what?” Charlie spat, finally jerking his head up and meeting Mac’s eyes. “I mean, what the hell is ‘this’? What are we doing, Mac?”

Mac sighed, unsure of what to say because he really didn’t know. They had never spoken forwardly about the thing that had developed between them since last summer. Charlie didn’t care about labels and was probably wanting to ask a different question, but too scared to be upfront. 

“I don’t know, Charlie, but I definitely want it to continue if you do, too,” Mac answered truthfully, blushing a little from embarrassment. He was setting himself up for possible rejection with that reply but it was time to be a man and be transparent with his friend.

Charlie searched his eyes, and then he quietly said, “I guess then that what you and Dennis did was a one-time thing?”

“Oh, well, umm… I think he’s definitely up for it again, probably,” Mac said lamely, “But that doesn’t have to interfere at all with our thing.” He considered mentioning his threesome idea but figured that now likely wasn’t the best time. Charlie looked down again, his eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to struggle with something in his head.

“I just… okay so if you wanna fool around with Dennis and he wants that too, then why…” Charlie sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. Mac waited patiently, dropped his arms so Charlie wouldn’t feel trapped. “Why do you still… want me?”

Mac was a little taken aback at the question, not sure what Charlie meant. “Huh?” Charlie sighed again, clearly frustrated at Mac’s apparent obliviousness.

“I _mean_ that like, I’m not stupid, okay? I know that Dennis is really good looking, he’s smart, he doesn’t huff glue….” Charlie trailed off, and the gears started turning in Mac’s head as he finally began to grasp what Charlie was getting at. He seemed to feel inferior to Dennis and couldn’t understand why Mac wanted Charlie if he had the option of messing around with the self-proclaimed Golden God. 

Mac needed to squash those stupid ideas, now.

“Oh, Charlie,” he whispered, lightly cupping Charlie’s jaw and tilting his head up. Charlie’s eyes were shining and Mac felt his heart lurch, wanting nothing more than to snuff out all of his insecurities. Mac leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, trying to convey the feelings that he wouldn’t allow himself to speak about. Charlie was stiff at first, probably confused because they never kissed outside of their trysts, and it was apparent that Mac was showing affection for a different reason now. Mac leaned back and then forward again, kept pecking him softly on the lips until Charlie finally kissed him back a little shyly.

Charlie looked at him questioningly when he pulled away, and Mac said, “Charlie, 10 times out of 10, I would choose you over Dennis. Don’t sell yourself short, alright?” (If his pride and masculinity weren’t in the way, he would say _you mean more to me than Dennis ever could_.)

“Yeah?” Charlie replied, quietly, still unsure.

“Yeah. I don’t want anything to change between you and me, Charlie,” Mac said, hoping his conviction was clear in his voice. 

Charlie bit his lip, trying to hide his smile, and he let Mac pull him back to the bed. Mac laid on his back and dragged Charlie to his side, encouraged his friend to lay his head against his chest. Charlie snuggled up to him, and over a yawn he said,

“So do you think Dennis would be okay with me watching you guys together sometime? Or…”

Mac grinned, told Charlie they could discuss it after their much-needed nap. Charlie threw his leg across Mac’s hips and fell asleep almost immediately, his earlier worries thankfully eased for now. Mac rubbed at his back absently, the warmth of Charlie’s body a second home for him. As he drifted, he wished they would never have to become adults, wished they could always be this close and blame it on hormones and teenage recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be in Charlie's POV :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the hiatus guys! Life got in the way and I had to put this story on the backburner for a while. I really don't want to leave this story unfinished though, so here's the second to last chapter. Originally there was supposed to just be 3 chapters but then this one got really long so now there will be 4! This one is darker than the others but I promise the next one won't be so angsty. Also, a week has passed in the story since the last chapter. Thank you so much for the patience and please enjoy. :)

Charlie wondered what his day would be like when he opened his locker that morning and found a note. It began with ‘Meet’ and was signed by Dennis but Charlie would have to stare at it for a while until the words made sense. He hid the note in his pocket when Mac walked up and greeted him, grabbing his books out of the locker next to Charlie’s. Their lockers hadn’t originally been right next to each other’s, but Mac had threatened his previous locker buddy with daily wedgies unless he switched with Mac. 

“I’m gonna bomb our history test today, dude,” Mac said nervously, and Charlie blinked at him.

“Oh shit. That’s today?” Damn, Charlie was definitely gonna fail this class. Again. He resolved to study during his other classes and hopefully score a high D. 

It was hard to focus on his notes, though, because Dennis’ letter was burning a hole in his pocket. Charlie sat in the back of his science class and stared down at his notebook. Dennis wanted to meet with Charlie? It had been a few days since his spat with Mac concerning that guy. And Charlie wouldn’t tell Mac, but he still disliked the entire situation.

Ever since they had met Dennis freshman year, Mac had been choosing to spend more and more time with the guy. Sure, a lot of times the 3 of them hung out together, but Charlie strangely felt like a third wheel sometimes. Charlie had really enjoyed last summer, and not just because he and Mac started experimenting sexually with each other. Dennis had been away the whole time vacationing like a rich person, and it had sorta been like old times. Just Mac and Charlie. 

Now that Dennis was back, he was once again changing up their dynamic. Charlie would never have guessed that the guy would be down to fool around with another dude, and yet he was so desperate to steal as much of Mac’s attention as he possibly could, that he went and seduced him. This is what Charlie assumed, at least, since Mac hadn’t been very forthcoming about his and Dennis’ exchange. First exchange, Charlie reminded himself; Mac had probably gotten off every day after school with Dennis the whole previous week. 

Mac and Charlie hadn’t hung out after school at all since that day at Mac’s house when Mac assured Charlie that he didn’t want anything between them to change. At the time, Charlie’s fears had been quieted and he’d even been interested in being a spectator during Mac and Dennis’ sexy times. He wouldn’t lie; Charlie found Dennis to be just as physically attractive as Mac and seeing them fool around would probably be hot. Mac had also briefly mentioned the possibility of a future threesome that day, and Charlie had also initially been excited by that idea but now he wasn’t so sure.

Not only had Mac stopped wanting to hang out with him after school, he had also put an end to their getaways during lunch. Mac’s excuse was his concern that Charlie wasn’t eating enough, but Charlie just knew that had to be a lie. The real reason was likely due to Mac’s disinterest in Charlie as a sexual partner now that Dennis was an option. It was all quite depressing and Charlie was tempted to rip up Dennis’ note, find him between classes and then throw the pieces in his face. He would scream, “go to hell” or maybe “fuck you for ruining the one thing that was supposed to belong to just me and Mac.”

But Charlie determined that Dennis’ apparent meeting request likely related to Mac’s threesome talk. He was too curious to destroy the note. Charlie pulled it out and read through it slowly, and victoriously, he decoded it by the end of first period. It read:

‘Meet me at my car in Lot F, 15 minutes after final bell rings. – Dennis Reynolds.’

 

 

 

Charlie kind of hoped that Mac would ask if he wanted to hang out after school, just so Charlie could say that he had other plans. Maybe it wasn’t fair, because Charlie did eventually tell Mac he was cool with him and Dennis messing around together. Internally, however, he wanted all of Mac’s affection to himself for however long he could have it. Charlie wasn’t as dumb as most people thought; he knew his current situation with Mac was a fleeting one, and soon they would be too old to pin their sexual relationship on teenage experimentation. Charlie would prefer it if they could just say ‘fuck society’ and ‘fuck labels’ and be like an actual couple for however long they wanted.

But Mac didn’t feel the same way. He was adamant that all the kissing and handjobs and blowjobs were definitely not gay, just ‘experimentation.’ Charlie usually believed the things that Mac said, but even he knew that the kid was deluding himself. Mac’s delusional mindset meant that Charlie would never be able to ask for more, to request trying out a romantic relationship. Charlie wanted to share things with Mac that one could only share with a lover, but Mac would never agree to be his lover, and for that Charlie resented him. Just a little, not enough to put an end to their friendship or even their sexual relationship. Charlie would take what he could get, even if meant sharing Mac with Dennis. That is, if Mac ever decided to touch him again.

Mac didn’t ask if Charlie wanted to hang out after school. He lamented his sure-to-be disastrous score on their history test (Charlie lied and said, “I think I did okay”), and told Charlie he’d see him at school tomorrow. Whatever. Charlie did as the note said and met Dennis by his car after pretty much everyone else had already left.

“I’m glad my instructions weren’t too complicated,” Dennis greeted, and his tone was mild but anger sparked up in Charlie at the words.

“Why’d you wanna meet, dickhead?”

“Woah, easy buddy,” Dennis said cautiously, “We’re friends, aren’t we? Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Okay. Why’d you wanna meet, _bro_?” Charlie replied, terse. He hated how Dennis always tried to make him feel like an idiot.

“I’ve got the house to myself tonight. I figured you and me could finally hang out together, just us two this time.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me that at school?”

“Well, you know, someone could’ve overheard.”

Charlie wanted to yell at him but bit his tongue. Dennis’ proposal to hang out definitely related to the threesome thing. And maybe, Charlie could pry some info from Dennis about him and Mac. He ignored Dennis’ inciting words and agreed to drive home with him. Thankfully, there was no need for conversation during the car ride as Dennis blasted the car with his newest Poison tape. 

Dennis’ house was huge. Charlie inhaled deeply as they climbed the stairs to Dennis’ bedroom, and thought ‘so this is what a rich person’s home smells like.’ Dennis wasn’t saying much, asked him small talk questions that warranted one-word replies. Charlie felt kind of awkward, had almost no experience in speaking with Dennis one-on-one. Charlie liked hanging out with Mac almost exclusively, sometimes Dooley was cool but he often did not share his and Mac’s enthusiasm for badass scheming. Charlie generally did not like Dennis either, because he was usually a bastard and mean to him. 

But Mac for some reason had liked Dennis from day one. It had been really weird to watch Mac speak to the guy because Dennis insisted on calling him Ronny the Rat for like 3 months into their ‘friendship’. This ‘friendship’ mostly consisted of Mac selling Dennis weed under the bleachers at a discounted rate and them conversing for a total of 5 minutes about their large-breasted classmates or sports. Well, at first. Dennis eventually warmed up to Mac and then they all started hanging out more together during the second half of sophomore year. Charlie admitted that Dennis and Mac were now good friends, and Dennis was a sort-of friend to Charlie.

Charlie had begrudgingly accepted Dennis into their group because he felt he had no choice. Sometimes Dennis was kind to Charlie, but he was very mood-swingy and still typically a bastard. He did laugh at Charlie’s jokes occasionally, and that felt nice. But usually it just seemed to Charlie like Dennis was stealing away all of Mac’s time. 

Dennis closed his bedroom door but repeated that they were alone in the house. Charlie waited for Dennis to explain why he invited him over. He figured it definitely had to do with his and Mac’s apparent plan for a threeway. He still couldn’t really believe that Dennis wanted to fool around with him, especially since he always made jabs about Charlie’s unkempt appearance. Maybe he was just going to tell Charlie to participate as little as possible or something.

“So, you and Mac,” Dennis began, taking a seat on his bed. He gestured for Charlie to join him, saying, “That’s cool.”

“Uh.. yeah…” Charlie replied, hesitantly joining Dennis and making sure not to sit too close. Dennis was wearing a charming smile, his attention solely fixed on Charlie like he was worth his time. Huh, his eyes were kind of nice when they weren’t derisive. 

“How did that start?” Dennis asked, conversational. Charlie wasn’t expecting that sort of question.

“Oh uhh… I mean we’ve been friends since third grade…”

“No, I mean,” Dennis amended, a hint of exasperation in his voice, “I’m referring to the _new_ aspect of your relationship.”

Geez, why was Dennis snapping at Charlie when it was his fault for not being straightforward? But Charlie guess the question made sense, he just didn’t understand why Dennis wanted to know something like that. The question just seemed invasive.

Charlie thought back to the end of the last school year, when he noticed that Mac was gaining mass and filling out his T-shirts differently. Charlie would never tell, but he’d thought Mac was cute the very first time they met. To be fair, Mac looked more like a girl than a boy when they were kids. But ‘cute’ didn’t really fit Mac ever since he escaped his awkward early teenage years. And apparently Mac noticed something different about Charlie, too, but Charlie didn’t realize it until Mac invited him over one day during the summer….

 

 

 

“My mom’s not home for once, and I’ve got her credit card number memorized,” Mac explained as they walked from Charlie’s place to Mac’s. Charlie grinned and asked,

“Okay, what were you thinking?”

Mac had been thinking pay-per-view porn. They sat together on the couch, the blinds turned down, while Mac scrolled through the titles on the channel guide. Charlie felt his face heat up as Mac read them out loud for his friend.

“’Deepthroating Redheads 2’… hmm, the sequels probably aren’t as good. ‘Huge-Titted Bimbo Blondes’, that one looks fun. ‘Horny Teenage Sluts: Anal Edition’ also seems promising. What do you think, Charlie?”

“Uhh—”

“Oh wait, dude, ‘Gangbang Bus’ sounds awesome. Let’s watch that one!” Charlie just nodded bFecause he didn’t care either way. He felt a bit awkward because, sure, they used to steal and look at skin magazines when they were 12 but that was years ago. Watching porn together now seemed to be breaking some unspoken bro rule, and Charlie couldn’t guess why Mac wanted to do _this_ with him over some other activity. 

Mac started the movie after keying in the credit card info, and he leaned back against the couch to get comfortable. They both watched in mostly silence as the beginning played out, though Mac did make fun of the poor acting here and there. Once the action finally started, the mood in the room shifted and Charlie could feel the beginnings of arousal stirring inside. He glanced discreetly at Mac’s hands, wondering what he should do with his own. Were they gonna touch themselves or were they supposed to just watch with uncomfortable boners?

Mac had his hands balled into fists on his legs and Charlie could see the outline of his hard dick in his jeans. Fuck. Charlie looked away and wiped his sweaty palms against his own jeans, blood rushing to his cock at just the thought of his friend being turned on right next to him. And it was normal for them to be feeling horny, right? So Charlie could adjust his dick while also palming himself and it would be okay? 

“Charlie…” Mac whispered, and Charlie tensed up even more, scared to take his eyes off the screen. Had he fucked up? “Charlie, relax. C’mon, man, lean back and enjoy the movie.” Charlie swallowed thickly, nervous, but he forced himself to sit back and look at his friend.

Mac had unzipped his jeans and was pulling out his cock. Holy shit. Charlie looked back at the movie and tried to focus on the moaning actress, tried to resist the sudden temptation to watch Mac jerk himself off. Should Charlie do the same? He wanted Mac to touch him, but he couldn’t ask him to do that. That would be gay. He squeezed himself again through his jeans and tried to calm his breathing.

“Charlie,” Mac said again, more breathy now. ‘C’mon, its weird if I’m the only one doing this…” Charlie bit his lip, strangely turned on by his friend’s low and lustful tone. He took a breath and then popped the button on his jeans and unzipped the fly. His dick was noticeably hard in his underwear and he thought he heard Mac groan. “Yeah, that’s it…”

Charlie stifled a groan, the encouragement heating him up even more. He skimmed his fingers over his dick, too nervous to take it out yet but his mind was starting to fog up. He peaked over at Mac touching himself, watched as milky fluid beaded at the tip of his friend’s cock and then Mac was pulling his hand away. Charlie followed the motion, swallowed thickly when Mac brought his hand to his lips and licked a wet stripe across his palm. 

Charlie met his piercing eyes for a split second, felt a chill run down his spine, and then Mac was fisting his cock again and throwing his head back over the couch. Charlie followed the taught line of his throat, admired the tightness of his t-shirt, and then he was unabashedly watching his friend jerk himself off without shame. It was really hot and Charlie couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Mac seemed really into it, his hips thrusting up into his hand and his chest rising and falling quickly. Charlie couldn’t resist his need anymore. He pushed his pants and underwear down just far enough to free his dick and he groaned in relief as it popped free. 

Charlie was already wet at the tip, and he smeared the fluid all around his sensitive head as he thumbed his slit. He whimpered, the sensations even more intense after holding off for so long. More precum leaked out and Charlie smoothed it over his dick for lubricant. He stroked himself eagerly, the slide smooth and addicting as he climbed higher. The sounds of Mac fisting himself were more exciting than the actress’ now, and Charlie perversely wanted to hear Mac moaning instead. Mac suddenly pressed his knee against Charlie’s and Charlie jolted, his eyes flying open as he looked over at Mac.

Mac was staring at him with something like desperation. Mac licked his lips and, never once slowing his hand, said, “Dude, it would be so hot if you let me touch you.”

Charlie gasped, arousal spiking at the offer. Was Mac being serious? “O-okay,” Charlie said, trying not to sound too hopeful. Mac didn’t waste any time then, grabbing Charlie’s shoulders and pushing until Charlie was flat on his back on the couch. Mac towered over him and started raking Charlie’s shirt up so he could rut his cock against Charlie’s hip. “Mac!” Charlie gasped, his hand still tight around his dick but Mac pulled back and pushed his hand away.

“ _Fuck_ you sound sexy right now Charlie,” Mac breathed, spitting into his palm and Charlie felt his dick jerk at the sound. Mac wrapped his hand around Charlie and began jerking his cock.

“Mac,” Charlie whimpered again, instantly overwhelmed by his friend’s touching. It felt _so_ much better than Charlie touching himself and he couldn’t stop his hips from pulsing up. 

“Mmm, you like fucking my hand, sweetheart?” Mac whispered, and Charlie whined, completely blindsided as his orgasm crashed over him. 

“Ah, oh _shit_ , fucking god, yes…” Charlie groaned, shaking and thrusting his hips as he shot across his belly. “Don’t stop, fuck…” he pleaded and Mac kept stroking him, milked his cock until Charlie was drained. It felt better than any orgasm Charlie had ever given himself. He breathed hard when his friend finally let go, completely spent and reeling.

“Fuck, you came a lot…” Mac said, voice strained and Charlie looked down, felt his softening dick twitch at the sight of Mac’s hand covered in his cum. Mac used the same hand to jerk himself off, groaning hard and jizzing pretty quickly over Charlie’s stomach, too. “Ah, goddamn,” Mac breathed, squeezing every drop out until he leaned back a little to give Charlie some space. They both took a moment to even out their breathing, and Charlie stared up at the ceiling with a dazed mind while Mac stared down at his body. Eventually, Mac said, “Dude, you’re a freaking mess…”

“And whose fault is that?” Charlie huffed, his voice full of gravel and Mac was grinning at him when Charlie looked. Nervously, he smiled back, wondering how things would change between them now.

 

 

 

Dennis cleared his throat after Charlie took too long to respond. Broken out of his reverie, Charlie thought of what he should say. Why did Dennis need to know anything about his and Mac’s history? It was bad enough that he found out at all about them, because that gave him the idea to take even more of Mac’s time away from Charlie. As soon as he discovered that Mac was open to messing around with a dude, he began plotting to seduce him. At least, that’s what Charlie guessed had happened, but now he had the chance to learn the truth.

“I don’t know man, all the stuff in the beginning sorta blurs together,” Charlie finally answered flippantly, and Dennis looked momentarily frustrated with the answer before Charlie continued. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask the same thing. Was it you that made the first move, or…?"

Dennis smiled unkindly at him. “Oh, no. Mac was the one who asked me if I wanted to screw around with him. I totally knew you would be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Charlie defended, feeling a stab of hurt at the new info. He’d felt better about the whole thing when he thought that Dennis had propositioned Mac, not the other way around. He’d assumed Mac had been weak to Dennis’ persuading, and yet it seemed now that Mac had initiated the contact. Goddamn it. What was Charlie even doing here with Dennis? He moved to leave but Dennis grabbed his arm.

“Woah, hold on buddy. Don’t be like that,” Dennis said, nicer this time and Charlie looked back at him to give him a glare in return. “Come on, it’s alright. I know how you feel about Mac.”

“Stop calling me ‘buddy.’ And you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charlie said hastily, and he jerked his arm from Dennis’ grip but stood still. What did Dennis mean? Was he going to tell Mac that Charlie had, like, homo feelings for him?

“Mac’s too oblivious to see it, but it’s pretty obvious to me that you care _very_ deeply for our friend.”

“Dennis, I swear to fucking god if you—”

“Relax,” Dennis interrupted, his tone authoritative as usual, “I’m not gonna tell him.” Charlie felt the knots in his stomach loosen until Dennis continued, “… As long as help me ensure that our threesome goes the way I want it to.”

God fucking dammit. Charlie knew that’s why Dennis invited him over, but he hadn’t expected the conversation to begin like this. He wanted to just walk away right now, but then Dennis would likely tell Mac about Charlie’s admittedly gay feelings and then Mac would definitely put an end to everything. Not just the fooling around but probably their friendship, too. Realizing he had little choice, Charlie sighed and said, “What did you have in mind?”

“Sit back on the bed; I need to retrieve something first,” Dennis said, moving off of his bed to grab something from his desk. Charlie rolled his eyes but sat back down, and Dennis joined him with what seemed like a large sketch pad. “This,” he said, flipping open the first page, “Is my erotic sex position journal. It’s a collection of drawings of all the sex moves I need to perform before I die.” Charlie leaned forward, eyebrows shooting up at the quality.

“Hey man, those are really good…” Charlie said, momentarily forgetting his anger. He was sincerely impressed as Dennis showed him a sketch of a large-breasted woman getting plowed while bent over a desk. He should ask Dennis if he could borrow the book for a while.

“Yeah, I am quite the artist, aren’t I? But anyway,” Dennis said, flipping forward. The next page he showed Charlie featured no women but 3 dudes. The page was filled with multiple different sketches, and Charlie felt his face heating up when he got a good look at some of the positions. Dennis pointed out, “That’s me, that’s Mac, and that’s you,” gesturing at each individual character.

“Oh…” Charlie trailed off, just noticing that each of the characters did somewhat resemble their counterparts. He pointed at one corner drawing, saying, “So in this one, me and Mac are…”

“Yeah, you’re both between my legs blowing me,” Dennis confirmed, casually nodding. Charlie didn’t know what to say to that, so he just moved passed it and looked at the other sketches. Immediately he noticed a common theme that had him laughing nervously while also trying to discreetly adjust himself in his shorts.

“Uhm, Dennis, like none of these are going to work,” Charlie said, gesturing vaguely, “because Mac doesn’t do butt stuff.” He carefully eyed each image and noticed that it was exclusively Mac taking it in the ass in every drawing, but for good measure he added, “Neither do I, just to be clear.”

“What?” Dennis said, pulling the book away from Charlie’s face so he could look him in the eye. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“No dude… I mean that’s gay. To Mac, I mean. He’s cool with every other sex thing besides anal.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Dennis laughed. He squared Charlie with a sneer and said, “Mac’s had his cock in your mouth, and I’m sure you’ve sucked him off too. Probably multiple times. It really doesn’t get any gayer than that, dude. I knew Mac was in denial but that’s just ridiculous.”

“Whatever man, don’t get mad at me but Mac isn’t going to agree to that. He told me pretty early on that, um, ass play is out of the question,” Charlie explained. Charlie didn’t give a shit about what classified as ‘gay’ or whatever, but Mac seemed convinced that hand and mouth stuff fell into the ‘potentially bi’ category while butt stuff was ‘full homo.’ Charlie never asked for him to reconsider, stayed within the boundaries pretty easily. Any intimacy with his best friend was enough for Charlie.

“Well, I’ve already added these positions to my sex book so Mac’s just gonna have to get over his reservations for a while. I need to achieve at least a few of these positions during our threeway,” Dennis said, returning the book to his desk and apparently settling the issue. Dennis always weirdly assumed people would act the way he wanted them to, but if he was going to call Mac his friend he should’ve known better. Mac never changed his mind. “So,” Dennis continued when he resumed his position beside Charlie on the bed, “tell me how we’re gonna convince him to take it in the ass.”

“I’m trying to tell you that there’s no way, dude.”

“Charlie, if you do not help me then I _will_ tell Mac about your faggot feelings for him,” Dennis threatened, and Charlie attempted to shrug in nonchalance.

“Whatever, man. You’re asking me to do the impossible, which is to get Mac to budge on his convictions. My hands are tied, sorry.”

Dennis pursed his lips, silent for a moment. Charlie really hoped that he’d forget those threats once he realized that Charlie had no power over Mac despite Dennis thinking otherwise. 

“You’ve never wanted to fuck him?” Dennis said quietly, looking Charlie in the eye now. Surprised, Charlie just said,

“Uhh…”

“Because this is your chance to fuck him, Charlie. I _know_ you’ve fantasized about it before. Fucking Mac’s tight ass and making him your bitch,” Dennis said, voice dropping low, “Fucking him senseless. Coming inside of him.”

“Christ, Dennis,” Charlie breathed, his body quickly heating up from the filthy talking. He couldn’t keep Dennis’ gaze, unprepared for the sudden change in mood, so he looked down at the bed and considered his words. Of course Charlie had thought about fucking Mac. He’d thought about it during almost every jerk off sessions these day, picturing Mac on his hands and knees and eagerly pushing back every time Charlie fucked into him. Or on his back and pulling his legs open wide, begging Charlie to press deeper and fuck him harder.

“Help me figure out how to make him forget his dumb ‘gay boundaries’ and I’ll make sure that you get to fuck Mac when I’m done with him,” Dennis offered, leaning closer to Charlie who was struggling to get his thoughts in order. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, “C’mon, Charlie, you know Mac better than anyone. There’s gotta be _something_ we can do to sway his mind.”

“S-so I’ll get to have your sloppy seconds, huh?” Charlie replied, mostly just to humor Dennis. 

“You’re gonna love it. His hole is gonna be tight but also loosened up and wet, and you’ll be able to slide right in and pound him as hard as you want from the get-go,” Dennis promised, voice still just a whisper but Charlie could hear his excitement. The idea really shouldn’t have been so appealing but Charlie could picture Mac, well fucked with his hole red and glistening and ready for Charlie’s cock. 

“Okay, Jesus, shut up for a minute and let me think,” Charlie said, overwhelmed by the wave of lust caused by Dennis’ seductive voice and obscene words.

Charlie guessed at how they could ‘convince’ Mac to ignore his self-denying scruples. He was uneasy about sharing his thoughts with Dennis, though, because he did want to respect Mac’s wishes. Mac wasn’t ready to admit that he wasn’t quite straight, and that’s why he rationalized those dumb ‘potentially bi’ and ‘full homo’ categories so early on. Potentially bi meant nothing; full homo changed everything.

But then again…

Why did Charlie have to be loyal to Mac if he wouldn’t do the same for him? Mac had been almost completely ignoring Charlie in favor of hanging out with Dennis after school the previous week, and he’d put an end to their lunchtime trysts. Mac had done just as Charlie had feared. Chosen Dennis over him. Maybe Mac deserved to have his earth shattered for once. 

“Alright, I think I’ve got an idea,” Charlie finally said, looking up from his hands, and Dennis nodded attentively. His eyes were dangerous. “Mac will say yes to practically anything if he’s ‘on edge’ for too long, like, not getting to come after being pushed to the brink multiple times.”

Dennis looked fascinated. “When you say ‘pushed to the brink’…”

“Like, say I’m uh, using my hand on… him and then when he says ‘oh fuck I’m coming’, I stop touching him. And then, after he’s calmed down a little, I’ll do it again. Rinse and repeat until he’s begging for it to be over. And then, that’s when I say ‘Call yourself a cum guzzling cock slut,’ and he’ll say, ‘I’m a—’”

“Alright, alright, I think I get it,” Dennis said, holding up his hand though he was smiling like he was entertained. “You two do this ‘edging’ thing often?”

“We used to. Mac would really get into it, and while I wanted it to be over after getting close 2 or 3 times, he’d want me to push him for as long as he could stand it. Honestly, I think that it would put him into a state of mind where he could really let go sometimes.”

Maybe he should have kept that last part to himself. Dennis was staring at him now quietly, the corners of his lips upturned and his eyes considering. Like he’d learned something new about Charlie. Goddammit, why did he have to look so hot when he wasn’t being an asshole?

Of course Mac would choose Dennis. Blue eyes, masculine jaw line, girly lips, Kennedy hair. Charlie was torn between wanting to strangle the dude and jumping his bones. 

“You know,” Dennis said, “I wasn’t going to pursue this today, but Mac _is_ coming over later. I think you should stay and we can do this tonight.” Yeah, Charlie had figured that’s why Mac hadn’t wanted to hang out with him that evening.

“Alright, I’m in.”

“Sweet. Did you shower today?”

“Uuuhhhh—”

“Either way, hop up,” Dennis instructed, moving to stand as well. “I don’t know how thorough you are so I’m gonna give you a helping hand.”

 

 

 

Charlie thought Dennis had been hinting at shower sex, but he had to think otherwise once Dennis began to clinically strip down and told Charlie to do the same. A little embarrassed, Charlie glanced around the large bathroom and eyed the shower. It would easily fit the both of them. Dennis barely looked at Charlie when he moved to start the water, and he tested the temperature with his palm before stepping in. Charlie discreetly gave him a once over, because okay, Dennis did have a great body.

“Come on,” Dennis said to Charlie, gesturing for him to follow and Charlie struggled not to cover himself when he approached him. Dennis reached out and pulled him inside before shutting the door behind him. Charlie tensed before relaxing quickly, the water pleasantly hot and cascading deliciously down his torso. He wished his shower was this nice at home.

Dennis grabbed a loofah and squirted a large amount of his snobby-looking body wash onto it before setting to work. He maneuvered Charlie so that they were facing each other with Charlie’s back to the stream. He started with Charlie’s shoulders and chest, scrubbing a bit harshly at his skin in quick circles. Charlie just closed his eyes and tried to focus on the water pouring down his back.

Charlie bit his lip when Dennis swept over his nipples, mindfully gentler with the loofah. He probably hadn’t meant to cause a reaction but Charlie’s dick began to swell shamefully quickly. He couldn’t help it. He thought back to Dennis’ erotic drawings and one in particular flashed behind his eyes. Charlie was laying on his back on the bed, his head dangling over the side as Dennis cradled his head and fed him his cock. Mac was on the bed, too, laying between Charlie’s legs and sucking his cock, giving Charlie head at the same time. 

Dennis scrubbed down Charlie’s sternum and over his stomach, completely ignoring Charlie’s erection. Charlie briefly opened his eyes and Dennis was observing his skin with the professionalism of a doctor, apparently unaffected. Ugh. Was Dennis seriously that uninterested in Charlie? His drawings suggested otherwise but…

“Don’t worry,” Dennis suddenly spoke and Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin. Scrubbing over Charlie’s arms now, Dennis continued, “I’m gonna take care of you once you’re nice and clean.” Charlie swallowed and chose not to reply, just shut his eyes and let Dennis work. Dennis was incredibly thorough and turned Charlie’s skin pink before moving on. He was clinical for most of it, but he saved Charlie’s ass and genitals for last. He rubbed the loofah over the curve of Charlie’s ass before dropping it.

“Dennis,” Charlie gasped, tensing up when Dennis stroked his soapy fingers between his cheeks. 

“Relax, I’m just getting you clean,” Dennis assured but there was something sinister in his voice. He rubbed his fingers back and forth from Charlie’s tailbone to just behind his balls, too teasingly slow to pass as innocent. Charlie tried to calm himself but the touching was keying him up, and his dick kept twitching very time Dennis stroked over his hole.

“Mmm…” he moaned, unable to suppress the sound when Dennis circled his hole with one finger. This wasn’t completely new territory to Charlie; he’d touched himself like this before when he was alone, but now he felt so much more sensitive when it was someone else’s fingers. He’d never pressed his fingers inside before, either, but his cock was so hard now between his thighs and he almost wanted Dennis to press deeper.

“Does that feel good, Charlie?” Dennis asked, and Charlie opened his eyes at the breathlessness of his voice. Dennis was getting into it too; his cock was hard between his legs, not as hard as Charlie’s but he was getting there. Charlie just nodded, refraining from hanging his head and getting lost in the pleasure. Dennis put his other hand on Charlie’s hip and pulled him closer so that he could mouth at his neck.

“Fuck,” Charlie hissed, Dennis lips and tongue hot against his wet skin. The steam and heat of the shower were fogging up Charlie’s mind, and impulsively he rocked his hips back against Dennis hand. Dennis pressed the pad of his finger hard against Charlie’s hole, nearly breaching him, forcing a whimper from Charlie.

“Want me to spread you open, fuck you with my fingers?” Dennis murmured heatedly against his ear, the idea clearly working him up as he ground his cock against Charlie’s stomach. The words sent a shiver down Charlie’s spine, made his cock leak with precum, but he was coherent enough to resist the offer. He didn’t want to be so vulnerable for Dennis. 

“I-I wanna suck you off,” Charlie supplied instead, and he was just horny enough to mean it.

“You any good at it?” Dennis asked, teasing, but he pulled his hands away from Charlie and stepped back a bit. Charlie exhaled shakily, tugging at his own cock to ease some of his frustration, and he sunk to his knees without a response. He would prove himself to Dennis by showing him.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Dennis’ dick, stroking him a few times until he was fully hard. Dennis was well hung, larger than both Charlie and Mac, and Charlie wasn’t sure if he was more envious or aroused. Wasting no more time, he angled Dennis’ cock upwards and licked a fat stripe up the underside, tonguing his slit before wrapping his lips around the head.

“Ah, fuck,” Dennis hissed, his hips pulsing forward and the reaction was incredibly gratifying. Charlie relaxed his jaw, drooling obscenely around Dennis’ cock as he went to work. He swirled his tongue around the crown of the head and used his hand to pump the shaft. Dennis was surprisingly vocal, little breathy sounds escaping him as Charlie worked his cock. Charlie pulled his lips over his teeth and sunk his mouth down further, moaning as precum pooled over the back of his tongue.

Dennis was soon gripping him tight by the hair, his body taut as Charlie finally started sucking on his cock. “Oh god that’s good,” Dennis moaned, his hips pulsing forward like he wanted to fuck Charlie’s face. Charlie bobbed his head eagerly, his fist bumping against his lips every time he went down. 

Dennis looked big but he felt even bigger in his mouth and Charlie ached to take every inch of him. The hand in his hair was rigid and tight, and he guessed that Dennis was barely restraining himself from holding Charlie still and ramming his cock down his throat he pleased. Charlie whimpered at the thought, his untouched dick pulsing in want. He took his hand from Dennis’ shaft and loosened his jaw as much as he could, ceasing his movements altogether and hoping Dennis would understand what he was offering.

Dennis got the message. He groaned roughly and kept Charlie’s head in place as he rocked his hips, grinding the head of his cock hard against the back of Charlie’s throat before withdrawing and repeating the motion. Charlie ran his hands down the back of Dennis’ strong thighs, grounding himself and gripping tightly, trying to tell Dennis, ‘I can take it, keep going.’ Dennis’ muscles quivered under his fingers as he took Charlie’s invitation and started pressing further with each thrust, really beginning to fuck Charlie’s throat roughly. 

Charlie drew in quick breaths when he could but the heat of the shower was making him light-headed. It reminded him a little of huffing glue, the dizziness. Perversely, he wondered if Dennis would keep going if Charlie passed out, hold his head steady and use him as his fucktoy.

“God, holy shit, _Charlie_ ,” Dennis whined, thighs trembling as Charlie took all of him. Charlie couldn’t breathe, Dennis’ cock buried halfway down his throat. He was already Dennis’ fucktoy, he realized and his cock ached between his legs. He swallowed around him and Dennis keened, both hands locking around Charlie’s head and gripping tightly. His hips pulsed, pressing his dick impossibly further. “Fuck, yes, _yes_ , so fucking good,” he groaned, holding Charlie for 1 beat, 2 beats, 3 beats and Charlie’s lungs were screaming, he was seriously going to—

Dennis pulled him off of his cock all at once, and Charlie gasped in a euphoric gulp of air, the rush so good that Charlie was sure he was coming. His dick was still hard and dripping, though, when he felt Dennis’ knuckles bumping against his swollen lips, pumping himself hard against Charlie’s abused mouth. Dennis moaned, shaking and swearing as he chased the edge. Charlie breathed in through his nose, stuck his tongue out and stared up through wet lashes at Dennis, who groaned harshly and jerked. Dennis shoved his cock into Charlie’s mouth again, hips thrusting erratically as he continued to groan and shake and then finally he was coming and flooding Charlie’s taste buds with his jizz.

Charlie sputtered, swallowing some of it but he pushed Dennis back so he could hang his head and let the semen spill out into the drain. It didn’t taste any worse than Mac’s, Charlie just felt a little queasy after suppressing his gag reflex in trying to impress Dennis. Dennis didn’t seem to mind. He pulled Charlie to his feet, kissed him passionately in his elation, and the sudden motion had Charlie’s knees buckling. Dennis held him steady and reached down to cup and fondle Charlie’s tight sac, and Charlie sobbed against Dennis’ mouth, his cock and balls aching painfully at this point. Dennis pulled away from his mouth, said,

“So, if we were doing the edging thing right now, this is when I’d stop and let you cool down for a bit?” Charlie whined, trying to rock his hips forward enough to slide the head of his cock against Dennis’ thigh. All he needed was some fucking _friction_ , that’s all he needed and then he could—

Dennis braced his hips with one hand, his other still teasingly caressing Charlie’s balls. The fucking bastard.

“Oh my god do not do this to me,” Charlie groaned out, his voice wrecked from deepthroating Dennis’ dick. He sounded pathetic to his own ears. He needed to come.

“Ask nicely,” Dennis breathed, wicked.

“Goddamn you—”

“Just kidding,” Dennis said, and he _finally_ wrapped his fingers around Charlie’s cock and began beating him off. Charlie cried out, grabbed Dennis’ arms and hung his head as he jerked hard against Dennis’ hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Charlie chanted, shooting over Dennis’ fist after just a few seconds, shaking and moaning. It felt like Dennis had literally ripped the orgasm from his body and Charlie was exhausted once the pleasure subsided, still lightheaded from the heat. He grasped Dennis’ arms tightly and rested his forehead against Dennis’ shoulder, using him as an anchor as he caught his breath.

“You alright?” Dennis asked, almost sounding concerned. It was probably just the afterglow speaking. Charlie hummed noncommittally, and Dennis gently backed him up against the wall directly underneath the showerhead so that he was no longer underneath the spray. “Here, just sit tight for a moment and then we’ll go lie down.”

Charlie nodded, sat against the wall and watched as Dennis quickly scrubbed himself down with another loofah. He already felt better without the hot water beating down his back, but he couldn’t wait to be out of the steam. Dennis rinsed off and turned the faucet, helped Charlie stand and toweled them both dry. 

Dennis’ bed was so soft and huge. Charlie sunk his head into the pillows after pulling on a pair of Dennis’ boxers, and he would have drifted off quickly if not for the sudden hand on his calf.

“Wake up, you can sleep later,” Dennis said, squeezing tightly. Charlie grunted and jerked his leg away, rolling over onto his back so he could glare at him. “Mac will be over in like 2 hours. We need to eat and get our energy up.”

“You said we were gonna lie down,” Charlie griped.

“Yeah, we will _after_ we eat. I think you’re so tired right now because you’re like, malnourished dude. Don’t roll your eyes, Mac thinks so, too.”

“What?”

“He’s went on about it before. He thinks it’s his fault, too, for letting you guys skip lunch all the time. His constant worrying is honestly annoying, bro,” Dennis complained as he walked off to grab a change of clothes. Charlie huffed and sat up, deciding that maybe he was a little hungry.

Mac’s reason for putting an end to their lunchtime fun times really was due to his concern for Charlie’s health? Charlie had thought it had been a half-assed excuse but maybe he’d thought wrong. That sort of worrying wasn’t entirely out-of-character for Mac; he’d recently told Charlie that maybe it would be best if they stopped using inhalants for a while. It kind of bummed Charlie that Mac was morphing into a second overprotective mom, especially since his concerns weren’t really valid. Charlie would stop using inhalants when the bad side effects outweighed the good side effects, simple as that. And as far as eating too little…

He glanced down at his ribs and sucked in a deep breath, could see the outline of the individual bones when his stomach was sunken in. Maybe Mac had a point. It didn’t change the fact that he’d begun ignoring Charlie in favor of screwing around with Dennis, Charlie reminded himself. He wouldn’t be able to go through with Dennis’ plan if he let his anger dissipate.

Mac deserved to be taken down a few notches, Charlie told himself as he followed Dennis to his spacious kitchen. Besides, it wasn’t like Mac wouldn’t enjoy himself. He’d probably be pretty pissed at the both of them afterwards, but… well, Charlie would cross that bridge when the fat lady sings, or however that expression went.

“Alright, so if we’re gonna pull this off, we need to be on the same page every step of the way,” Dennis explained as they sat down at the table with some leftover pasta from the fridge. Charlie nodded as he began shoveling the cold noodles into his mouth without ceremony. Dennis gave him a look and muttered ‘animal’ under his breath before continuing with, “Mac can’t suspect a thing. I was gonna have you wear some of my clean clothes but that will seem suspicious, so just throw on what you had earlier before he gets here.”

“He’s definitely gonna wonder why I’m here in the first place, dude. You and me never hang out without him,” Charlie said around a mouthful. 

“Were you never taught any table manners? Jesus bro. And I’ll just him that you really wanted to play Mega Man X. The dude has been obsessed with that game ever since I got it so I doubt he’ll question that.”

“Obsessed huh? He hasn’t mentioned it to me,” Charlie replied after swallowing his food this time. 

“Well, he’s been coming over here like every day for the past week just to play the damn game. He’s been stuck on the same level for 3 days but he just won’t give up.”

“Oh….” Did that mean that maybe Mac wasn’t getting off with Dennis all the time like Charlie had assumed? No, he probably got off with Dennis after playing the game.

“Anyway bro, let’s figure out how we’re gonna do this,” Dennis pressed on, apparently fully committed to getting inside of Mac’s ass this evening. He was barely touching his own food, but he took a few quick bites before flipping open his erotic sex position book that he’d apparently carried with him to the kitchen. He laid it open on the table so that both he and Charlie could observe the sketches.

Charlie let his eyes linger on each drawing now, his body quickly heating up though it would be a few more minutes before he’d be able to get his dick up again. 

“I’ll even let you choose one of the positions,” Dennis said, like he was offering Charlie the deal of a lifetime.

“Oh yeah, because I’m gonna help you bang Mac?”

“No, I’m letting you have his hole when I’m done with it in exchange for your help, remember?” Dennis corrected before he smirked playfully. “You get to pick a position because of the amazing head you gave me. Blowjobs of that caliber need to be rewarded.”

“You thought it was amazing?” Charlie asked a little too enthusiastically because he wasn’t used to Dennis’ praise.

“Oh yeah dude. Do you like, not have a gag reflex?”

“I’m just good at controlling it, I guess,” Charlie laughed, a bit giddy that his efforts had paid off. He’d wanted to impress Dennis but he didn’t expect such a positive reaction.

“Lots of practice with Mac, I’m guessing? Well anyway, let’s get to this while we still have time,” Dennis said, steering them back on topic.

They discussed which positions would work best for edging Mac, and which ones would transition the most seamlessly to and from the next. Mac needed to be unaware of their devious goal right up until the end, meaning that nothing could seem scripted beforehand. After a few minutes of planning, Dennis was satisfied with their scheme and they quickly finished their plates before returning to his room for a cat nap.

Dennis didn’t touch him when they laid down, turning his back to Charlie and facing the wall without a word. Charlie tried not to feel offended, just settled on his back and stared up at the ceiling as he considered his decisions. Maybe it was a mistake to partner with Dennis and gang up on Mac. Charlie and Mac hadn’t had any meaningful conversations since Dennis had complicated matters, and Charlie had thought that Mac was just bored with Charlie now that he could have Dennis.

But maybe there was another reason. Maybe Charlie should just talk to Mac about everything before the plan was executed. He suddenly remembered Dennis’ threats, though, to tell Mac about Charlie’s feelings for him. That absolutely could not happen, because the fallout of that would definitely be much worse than the fallout of what would go down tonight. Definitely.

Charlie told himself that he really didn’t have a choice in this matter. He just needed to push his worries to the back of his mind and try and enjoy the threesome when Mac came over. Who knows, maybe Mac secretly wanted to be dominated and convinced to spread his asshole for his two best friends. Maybe, when Charlie started fucking him, he’d be so overcome with pleasure that he’d shake and cry out, ‘oh god I love this, oh Charlie, fuck, I love _you_.’

Charlie shut his eyes and told himself to be realistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. Next chapter will also be Charlie's POV and FINALLY we will be getting to the threesome. :)


End file.
